Archangel
by TheFicChicks2
Summary: Mages fight an evil king in a conquered kingdom. When Sakura's dreams are shattared she teams up with a mercenary to bring peace back to the people. But dangerous persuers and secrets suround the two and puts thier mission and thier lives at risk. S
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters clamp does. This story like the others, is just for fun because we still love the CCS characters.

Summary: In a world where mystical creatures are reality and fantasy is real, mages wage war on an evil king who rules over the land and is determined to conquer them all. Using his dark minions as his weapons, he reigns over the kingdom with fear.

But now two rogue mages; Fang (Syaoran) and Archangel (Sakura) set out on a journey to take back the land that has gone astray and avenge the loved ones they lost to the Demon King's tyranny.

But both are keeping secretes from the other and both are tied closer to the old kingdom than the other knows.

Can they learn to trust each other in time to fulfill their mission?

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Seen Change…**

Archangel

Prologue

In a far away world there exist a kingdom where humans coexist with the mystical creatures of our imaginations; the kingdom of Clow.

In the streets of the cities and in the farms of the country side people lived with their normal dogs, cats, horses, and livestock.

These were the boundaries of human civilization. To go past them was to go into the forest and mountains of Clow.

Here gnome, fairies, leprechauns, nymph, elves, griffins, pixies, unicorns and more were known to play tricks on unsuspecting travelers. But such things were a novelty that traveling merchants came to expect and even welcome. For the presence of the playful creatures of light signaled the absence of the more malevolent creatures.

Darker creatures like trolls, cimera, goblins, and worse marked their territory deep in the forest and canyons usually away from humans. But most of the time is not all of the time; and deadly encounters did occur.

When conflict arose it was up to the local mages to keep the peace between the humans and the creatures they shared the world with.

Mage was the general term used to describe people who were gifted with magical abilities.

These abilities were a little different for every mage depending on their lineage, training, and even their personality. All these factors could affect how a mage's power manifested and how strong they could become. Because of their powers mages could form bonds and partnerships with the creatures of light who were attracted to the magical aura that surrounded a mage.

Dark creatures could be killed and fought off with the power of the mages and the creature of light they partnered with.

A clan of mages lived and worked in every city, village, and hamlet keeping peace in the name of the monarchy.

At this time the monarchy of Clow was benevolent and the people prospered under their gentle guidance.

The Kingdom of Clow had no army, it didn't need it. Not with the mage clans protecting their individual areas. The mages served as peace keepers in the king's name. Both crime and the dark magical creatures were kept at bay via this system for thousands of years.

But this once peaceful and happy kingdom has changed recently, becoming a dark and terrible place. Now the only thing that brings happiness to the new kingdom are stories of the old one.

The peace the people cherished was stolen from them by the very monarchy they had long revered. For the current king had a younger brother who desired the crown of Clow at all cost. His price would be a new world order.

The younger brother disappeared shortly after his older brother's marriage and coronation. No one knew where he went, but when he finally returned, he returned with a secret. A secret that allowed him to do something no one had ever done before. To take a step above forming a bond with a creature of light, he learned to take control of not just one but a legion of dark creatures.

He took that power and appealed to the criminals and outcast whom had been banished by the mage clans to the waist lands for their crimes.

With them he formed an army unlike any seen before. An army that was formed around the creatures of darkness the younger brother had learned to control. By turning them into his slaves he used them to attack the people of Clow.

Before that day, attacks by dark creatures were sporadic, they never involved more than a handful of them and a reason for the attack could always be found. But when the king's brother descended with his army of criminals and dark creatures the mages who protected the capital were unable to fend off the massive and unprecedented invasion.

The proud capital of Clow the city of light, Awai fell in a signal night. Those who survived bore witness to the rise of the Demon King, Kengen Clow. Across the land the mages were given only two options, serve the new king willingly or by force.

Rumors began to spread about a woman who sat by the new king's side, a Seer of amazing power.

But it was not her foresight that people feared; it was her 'treatment'.

With the touch of her hands she could shatter the will of any mage turning them into mindless puppets for the king's army. Bound by their fear the mages disappeared from the land; some going to the king willingly, others unwillingly. The rest became 'rouges' abandoning their homes, the people they protected, and the arts of magic. Their once proud heritage forced them into hiding.

In their place the king appointed members of his army to serve as a **Vanguard** for every city, town, and village. But unlike the mages who had protected the places they were positioned in, the vanguard's job is to control the people whom lived under them.

Anyone who resisted threatened to bring the wrath of the Demon King and his armies and monsters down on their entire village.

Now, without the mages to keep order, the magical creatures that once coexisted with humans fled, frightened of the Demon Kings dark powers.

Crime went unchecked; the members of the vanguard and army did as they pleased to whomever they please. Stories of murder, rape, and torture were all too common.

For most of the people of Clow all hope had vanished from the land.

But a select few knew something others did not about that terrible night the capital fell. They knew that hope had survived.

**City of Awai, the Capital of Clow… night of the demon's attack**

The tranquility of the night is carried away by the screams that permeated the air around the capital city of Awai.

The king of the Clow Kingdom had been killed by his brother and the city's mages were defeated by a relentless army of criminals and dark creatures.

The last hope for the kingdom now emerged from behind a large pile of rocks in the woods just outside the city.

Hidden behind a boulder there was a dark muddy tunnel two women used to escape the burning city. They hobbled along a dirty path tripping were the footing was poor. The crouched low because the tunnel was too small for them to stand upright.

They were covered in mud, their hair and clothes were askew, but they were still alive.

When they reached the end of the cave one of the women pushed hard against the hidden entrance while the other watched. She suppressed a felling of panic when the rocks that were piled in their path did not give way. It was dark and the small amount of light that came through the entrance felt more like a cruel joke then a comfort.

She clawed, kicked, and pounded with desperation until the dirt and rock finally gave way and the rocks blocking the entrance collapsed. The sudden rush of light and the cool night air invigorated the exhausted women.

"Hurry my queen." The first woman dressed in the bloodied brown dress and white apron of a healer reached back into the tunnel helping the other woman to her feet.

The other woman dressed in an elegant but tattered silk dress was the now former queen of Clow.

In her arm she clutched a crying newborn baby boy, the last true heir of Clow.

The queen turned to look at the ruined city over the horizon of the trees. Her disheveled appearance was outdone by the tears that leaked from her brown eyes.

"Today was to be a day of celebration. My husband the King and I, we finally had a boy, he finally had a son. He was so happy."

"Please my queen my home is not far, we live in the woods because my husband does not like the city. Come to my home, we can hide you and the baby." The younger healer woman tugged desperately at the queen's arm.

The queen put up her hand slowly shaking her head.

"No my friend, they will look for us and I cannot put you or your family in danger. You have your own children to take care of."

The queen tenderly places a hand over the healer's small but noticeable baby bump.

"Thank you for bringing my son safely into the world. Go to your husband, take your son, and flee as far from this area as you can."

"But my lady you just gave birth! You're in no condition to travel and where will you go?"

"My home village is far from here and well hidden from the rest of the world. It was only a fluke that I caught my husband's eye while on a trip to the capital. My daughters are there already visiting with my parents, we did not want them around a new born until we were sure he was strong enough to be around other children without becoming ill. We can all hide there safely. Don't worry about me I come from a long line of strong mages, and even stronger women, I can make it on my own. I will however ask one last thing of you my friend."

The queen pulls out a small satchel from her robes and hands it to the healer. Inside was a royal heirloom passed down from the man whom founded the Clow Kingdom.

"My lady… this is…"

"My husband could not get to it in time and it is the only hope left now. I can not take it with me; I'm a big enough target with just my son alone. This… **Demon** **King** must never get his hands on it! When my son is grown he will be able to use this and make everything right again, I'm sure of it. I ask you to protect it until that time comes."

"I will my queen." The healer took the item with shaking hands and a tear streaked face.

She attempted to wipe her tears in her sleeve. She would not be weak in front of the queen who trusted her with an important part of the monarchy's power, she had to be strong.

"Goodbye, should we never meet again; I want you to know that I considered you one of my dearest friends."

"I feel the same way my queen." The healer said with a bow.

The healer tried to remain composed but sorrow overtook her as she embraced her friend one last time.

"Please be careful. And you little one…" the healer turned to address the baby.

"You grow up to be a strong man."

The baby who had been wailing this whole time suddenly stopped as if he had taken the healers words to heart. His bright eyes half closed seemed to understand more than an infant could.

Relinquishing from their embrace the two women turned and ran off in opposite directions.

As destiny would have it, their paths would never cross again. But their parting on this night would intertwine the destiny of many people and reshape the fate of the Kingdom of Clow.


	2. Sakura

Disclaimer: Still not owning the rights to CCS, still only having fun with this story.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Seen Change**

Archangel

Chapter 1: Sakura

It had been 15 years since the Demon King rose to power in the kingdom of Clow.

With the Demon King's mysterious ability to control dark magical creatures and his army's vanguards ruling over every town and village the people had no choice but to submit.

Demons: that was the term giving to the dark creatures the King of Clow controlled.

The mages of the magical cast suffered the most.

All mages now had to be registered and report to the king for service as soon as they came of age. Anyone who did not comply was forced into servitude by the King's mysterious Seer.

Those who did not want to be under the Demon King's control were forced to abandon the magical lineage that had once been their source of honor and pride.

But the mages were beginning to make a comeback.

Across the land people whispered of an increasingly strong rebel faction that was slowly taking control of the eastern lands.

Of course as far as anyone in the southern territory, the territory around the capital city of Awai knew, these were just rumors made up by people who needed something to hold on to.

The closer to the capital the more oppressive and tyrannical the vanguard was. The cities had curfews and property and people were constantly disappearing. Any sign of treason to the crown was met by brutal punishment.

But even in the heavily oppressed southern lands some people still found happiness.

In the little town of Tomoeda the people lived in relative peace as best they could.

After all there have been no reports of a single mage here since the Demon King's conquest so there was nothing in the town to entice the vanguard. It was a poor farming village worth next to nothing in the eyes of the vanguard but worth everything to the people who lived there.

At least that is what everyone in this little village believed.

Tomoeda was a small place by any standards.

A pandemic 20 years ago wiped out most of the population. As a result strict marriage regulations were in place to make sure the women of the village married and had children young and in plenty. Every girl in the village had to be engaged by age 14 and married on their 16th birthday.

Not everyone liked it but not everyone was as lucky as 14 year old Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura was racing down the street wearing a pink summer sleeveless dress, white sandals and a smile she was sure would never fade again.

She had long auburn hair that flowed down her back and bright emerald green eyes full of youth and spirit.

She had only recently turned 14 and today during the annual engagement ceremony she and all the other 14 year old girls in the village had their future husbands picked.

Men who wanted one of the girls would go to their families and make their request for marriage. The girl and her family were then free to choose among the candidates who made their request. The candidates could be any man in the villages and arrangements were made with boys as young as 14 and men as old as a girl's father.

If a suitable candidate could not be found the town elders would choose for the girl. These were often the marriages that had the largest age gapes so it was much better if the girl choose for herself.

A tentative engagement would follow and each girl would be married upon her 16 birthday.

Any woman who did not marry at 16 had to leave the village by age 18.

Many girls hated the arrangements they were forced into. But Sakura had her elder brother Toya to protect her, and Toya had a best friend named Yukito Tsukisiro.

Toya with his tall physique black hair and piercing dark eyes made it his business to scare suitors away from his little sister.

Toyo's serious demeanor was contradicted by his best friend's overly cheerful nature. Yukito was the same height as Toya but had light silver hair and gentle eyes.

Yukito and Toya both worked in the fields and trained in combat together becoming fast friends.

Sakura developed a crush on Yukito the moment she first laid eyes on him as a child.

She still remembered the day Toya had first invited Yukito to their home for dinner.

He was new to the village and alone at the tender age of 12. Toya who worked in the fields since he was 6 took an immediate liking to Yukito and asked him to stay with him until he got settled in the village. Little Toya was sure it would be better at his house than in the village monastery. That night when Toya introduced Yukito to his family their parents Fujitake and Nadeshiko welcomed the boy with open arms.

Yukito was surprised by Toya's kindness. Most of the village had been afraid of the new comer; sure he must have had a dark past to be alone at such a young age. But Toya never asked why Yukito was alone he simply took him as he was. Because of this Yukito felt instantly attached to Toya and his family.

Sakura who was 7 years old at the time was shy of the boy who had come into their home and hid behind her father's legs. When Yukito noticed her he waved and smiled.

"Hello little Sakura you sure are cute." His smile dazzled her and she instantly fell in love.

From that day on Sakura followed Yukito and Toya everywhere. She even trained in martial arts with them under the guise of learning self defense. The truth was she only wanted to be close to Yukito as long as possible.

Her growing affection for him did not go unnoticed nor, to her delight, unrequited.

Today, the day of the engagement ceremony, Yukito had gone to Sakura, Toya, and her parents to request her hand in marriage.

At 19 Yukito was much older than Sakura and that worried her parents who were not born in Tomoeda and did not agree with its marriage policies. Toya's support helped quell their concerns. Yukito had his own place now and supported himself well off the work in the town fields and as a handyman.

Sakura was beautiful and popular. Her long honey brown hair and her enchanting green eyes bewitched almost every eligible man in the village so the Kinomoto's had been bombarded all day by men of all ages coming to ask for her hand.

If Sakura had to marry someone Toya wanted it to be someone he could trust and was overjoyed when his best friend put forth his proposal. Now he knew his sister would have a good life. Yukito would love and protect her forever.

The village elders agreed to the match so it was official, on her 16 birthday Sakura Kinomoto would marry Yukito Tsukisiro.

So now, here she was racing down the street cart wheeling every few steps. While she ran the same words kept racing through her mind.

'_Mrs. Sakura Yukito Tsukisiro, Mrs. Sakura Yukito Tsukisiro'_

After one more cartwheel she stopped in front of a small house and practically tackled her best friend on the way inside.

"Tomoyo, it's all settled. My parents and the elders agreed to the match. It's all set, when I turn 16 I will be Mrs. Sakura Yukito Tsukisiro."

"That's wonderful Sakura. I'm so happy for you."

Tomoyo Daidouji smiled at her best friend Sakura. Despite being surprised by her sudden entrance.

Tomoyo was a slim girl with long light black hair and amethyst eyes.

Nobody knew more about Sakura and her dreams or her crush on her brother's best friend.

All her life Sakura dreamed of marrying her true love, having a perfect family, and being a perfect wife, just like her mother. To build a good and simple life and family here in Tomoeda with the man she loved; that was Sakura's dream.

Tomoyo was different in that aspect. She declined the town marriage rule and would leave the village when she turned 18.

Her mom ran a small tailor business out of their home to support them after the death of her father and Tomoyo helped. It was by doing this that Tomoyo had discovered her unquenchable love of fashion. She was always making new clothes for Sakura to wear and her designs were the most popular in the village. Every girl wanted a Tomoyo original. The business was good and provided for them well but Tomoyo wanted to go to a larger city to work as an apprentice under a real city clothing designer.

She loved to design clothes of all kind and her dreams could not be fulfilled if she stayed in Tomoeda. It was just too small and she wanted her designs to be worn by women all over the kingdom of Clow one day.

Even though their dreams would take them to different places their friendship would never waver.

After all Tomoyo also knew Sakura's biggest secret, a secret not even Yukio knew. Tomoyo knew that both Sakura and her mother Nadeshiko were unregistered mages.

They hid this fact from the vanguard and practiced their magic together in secret. Tomoyo accidentally walked in on them once while Nadeshiko, who also practiced medicine, was showing Sakura how to use her power to make medical herbs grow faster.

Sharing their secret made Sakura and Tomoyo's friendship that much deeper. After all they were already family.

Tomoyo's mother Sonomi was Nadeshiko's cousin.

Nadeshiko and her husband Fujitake moved to Tomoeda on Sonomi's insistence after they fled the capital when the Demon King rose to power almost 15 years ago.

"I can't wait till your 16th birthday. I can see your wedding dress now."

Tomoyo had stars in her eyes while she pictured an older looking Sakura in a lacy white dress with pink trim and a long cathedral veil. Both the veil and the train of the dress would be carried by birds and fairies would sprinkle sparkles of light down as Sakura walked down the aisle with her father.

Sakura sweat dropped at the look on her friend's face. She was sure Tomoyo was envisioning some farfetched fantasy.

"You have to let me design your wedding dress."

Tomoyo begged Sakura while taking hold of her hands.

"Who else would I get?"

Tomoyo and Sakura spent the rest of the day celebrating Sakura's engagement and discussing wedding plans.

**One year later**

Fifteen year old Sakura Kinomoto walked down the street holding a large bento box full of food for her fiancé. She loved saying that word.

"fiancé, fiancé…" Sakura sang to herself as she walked down the road restraining her urge to skip.

Such a childish action would not become an adult who was also a bride to be.

Her companion laughed as if she could sense Sakura's inner fight with herself. Her sister-in-law was just too unbearably cute at times.

Sakura's companion was her new sister-in-law Kaho Kinomoto.

Kaho was a tall slender woman with long chestnut hair and golden hazel eyes; she was the ideal woman Sakura aspired to be, elegant and sophisticated. The way she walked the way she talked she was a picture of dignity and refinement. These were rare traits for a farmer's wife.

'_Kaho is just so cool.'_ Sakura giggled and smiled to herself while steeling a glace up at the taller woman.

Kaho moved into the village shortly after Sakura's engagement was announced.

At 24 years old she was much older then Sakura's then 19 year old brother Toya.

Toya worried his parents because he never showed any interest in finding a wife and building his own family. His focus was forever on protecting his younger sister Sakura from anything and everything.

So it came as a surprise to everyone when he of all people, fell in love at first sight.

Kaho arrived in the village with nothing but a horse and a few clothes. She had fled her own village to get away from a man of the vanguard.

Kaho grew up in an orphanage run out of a nunnery. When the vanguard came they took the children of the orphanage for personal servitude. At first it was just chores and things but as the children grew older the vanguard began forcing themselves on the girls.

But even after years of mental and physical abuse Kaho was not broken and refused to take anymore. Apparently she beat her master senseless with a piece of firewood grabbed what she could, stole a horse and ran from the village.

Tomoeda was far from where she came from but she did not intend to stay. She had intended to pass through without rest but her horse slipped a shoe and she needed to fix it. Toya had been at the black smith to pick up new equipment for the fields. "Excuse me are you the blacksmith?"

Toya turned to the soft feminine voice and locked eyes with the chestnut haired beauty.

"I… I…no…I mean I." Toya could not gather his thoughts to answer.

He had never seen a woman so entrancing before. The morning light highlighted her figure as she stood there looking as if she herself glowed like the sun.

The woman laughed while reaching out a hand to Toya's chin forcing his gaping mouth closed.

"I have a feeling you are not the black smith, are you?"

Even Kaho was not sure what it was about Toya that made her feel so welcome and safe but they were married just six months after they met.

Kaho treated Sakura like a real little sister, and the two grew close fast, just being around Kaho made Sakura fell lighthearted and floaty.

Everyday they met at the same time to take Toya and Yukito lunch at the town fields where they worked.

Kaho looked to Sakura who seemed to be stuck in a dream like state.

"I can see why you are so happy. That is a beautiful gift."

Kaho motioned to the ring Sakura kept looking at while they walked.

The ring was an engagement ring given to her by Yukito the night before after the two shared dinner at Toya and Kaho's home.

The ring was a simple gold ban with a white diamond. Yukito saved for a whole year to buy it for her.

"Thank you, but you should not have let Yukito's gift keep you silent last night."

Kaho smiled silently knowing what Sakura was scolding her for. Sakura had come to dinner last night to offer Kaho support when she told Toya she was pregnant.

She had been sick lately and her cycle has ceased for 3 months now. There was no doubting what nature was telling her.

Growing up a slave of the vanguard she had little hope of finding a husband to love and marry, let alone have a child. Her vanguard master had fed her a potion that was supposed to leave her barren.

Now Kaho was both happy and scared at the same time. Everyday she woke fearing this happiness was but a dream she had yet to wake from.

"But I did not want to take attention away from Yukito's loving gesture. Do not worry I will tell him tonight I promise."

'_Sakura is right. This feeling of fear is nothing but silliness. Toya is sure to be happy and I will do my best to have a healthy baby.'_

When they arrived at the fields they were greeted by several of the farmers before Toya and Yukito came to greet them.

Each lady was greeted with a hug and kiss before they went over to the rest area.

"Wow this is great Sakura." Yukito mumbled while shoveling food into his mouth.

Sakura just stared and smiled, it never ceased to amaze her at how much Yukito could eat. The quantity and speed were almost inhuman.

"Careful Yukito, food made by a monster may not be safe."

"I am not a monster." Sakura screamed while throwing some bread at her brother.

He was always making fun of her in front of Yukito. It was infuriating.

"Only monsters waste perfectly good food."

"Stop making fun of me."

Sakura pounded both her fist on her brothers chest while he sat pretending to be unfazed.

Kaho and Yukito just laughed, lunch would not be complete without the siblings breaking into a playful fight.

A sudden chill went up Sakura's spine making her stop in her tracks. An ominous feeling overcame her senses. She turned to look for the dark presence she sensed but nothing seamed out of the ordinary.

"Sakura" Kaho spoke to get her attention. "Is something wrong?"

The feeling passed quickly so Sakura just shrugged it off and turned back to her family smiling.

"Nothing at all, has long as you don't count Toya."

Unfortunately, Sakura never noticed the strange lizard like bird sitting on a nearby roof.

The creature was a jabberwocky, and its red eyes scanned the tiny village of Tomoeda looking for something it knew was here.

It flew away heading for a large house up the lane where the local vanguard chapter lived.

**The Capital City of Awai**

In the capital city the man known to the people as the Demon King sat atop his thrown. Dressed in black robes trimmed in gold, Kengen Clow was an imposing figure.

Kneeling beside him was a woman staring into a handheld mirror with long red cords tied to the handles.

But instead of her reflection The Seer was seeing the world through the eyes of the jabberwocky.

The Seer was a young and beautiful woman with long black hair that cascaded down to her legs framing her body when she stood.

Her skin was deathly pale, her plump lips painted red, accented by the crimson red eye shadow she wore to match a long crimson red dress with belled sleeves.

Her look highlighted her blood red eyes.

The Seer who has spent the last 15 years searching the kingdom smiled with satisfaction. Through this creature she had finally found what she was looking for.

"It is here my King I'm sure of it. It is faint, it is being blocked by a barrier, but the magic of Clow is unmistakable.

Kengen broke into laughter.

"No wonder I could not find it. My bother's wife fled north, but she somehow smuggled the book to the south. I never dreamed she would separate it from her child. What a shrewd woman she was. Not that her wit saved her or the baby in the end."

Kengen called a soldier into the chamber.

"Send General Asaka with a large squadron of demons to Tomoeda Village. Recover the book and burn the village to the ground for their insubordination. Leave no one alive."

The soldier nodded and quickly exited the throne room.

Kengen turned to the Seer and tilted her chin up towards himself.

"Excellent work my pet."

**Tomoeda Village**

After visiting Yukito for lunch Sakura returned to the home she shared with her parents. Their small home doubled as a clinic where her parents saw patients. As usual the living room was full of people waiting to see her parents.

Her father was an apothecary who helped prepare medicine for the patients. Her father Fujitake Kinomoto greeted her at the door.

"Welcome home Sakura."

Her father was gentle, kind and always had a smile on his face. His light brown hair was almost the same color has hers and his brown eyes shined with his smile.

"Your mother and I still have a few patients left but would you mind getting dinner started?"

"Not at all."

Sakura beamed as she made her way to the kitchen waving to some familiar patients as she went.

Dinner was just about done when Nadeshiko came into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom, dinner is almost done. It just some stew and rice though."

"If you made it then I'm sure it's a dish worthy of royalty."

Sakura blushed at her mothers words. She was always so happy when her mother praised her.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura's mother was a beautiful and kind woman with long flowing silver hair and the same bright green eyes as her daughter.

Sakura's mother was a healer and dedicated her life to helping others. People marveled at her skills to cure even the uncurable never knowing that she was secretly using her powers as a mage to heal them.

Unknown to anyone Nadeshiko picked up on the damage her abusers had done to Kaho's body the first time she examined the woman and healed her. Kaho believed she was barren but Nadeshiko knew otherwise and prayed daily for a grandchild. How she would love to hold a baby again.

Even though Nadeshiko had her patients her family was never starved for affection.

Nadeshiko lived for her family and Sakura adored her in return.

"I know Tomoyo and Sonomi are coming ohh and Kaho stopped by to ask if she and Toya could come by. Apparently she has an announcement to make."

Nadeshiko giggles a little making Sakura wonder if she already knew about the baby.

Will Yukito also be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, he said he would stop by after he cleans up from work."

"That's good; he's such a kind young man. My baby is a lucky girl."

Sakura and Nadeshiko were interrupted by Tomoyo when she came bolting into the kitchen holding a sketch book.

"It's perfect!" Tomoyo has stars in her eyes while she held up the book for Nadeshiko and Sakura to see.

On the page was a drawing of Sakura in the most beautiful wedding dress any had ever seen. It was just like Tomoyo had pictured it the day Sakura announced her engagement.

"This is going to be your dress. Do you like it?"

"Tomoyo it's beautiful. Do you think Yukito will like it on me though?"

"Are you kidding, he will fall in love all over again."

The girls began bouncing up and down in a circle squealing while they held hands.

While they began talking about more wedding plans Nadeshiko walked quietly over to the stove.

'_I guess I'll finish dinner.'_

She looked at her daughter and smiled widely. Turning back to the pot she began humming to herself.

'_Toya or Sakura, who will give me a grandbaby first?'_

Yukito arrived at the Kinomoto home shortly after Tomoyo and her mother.

Sakura enjoyed a wonderful evening with her friends and family. They ate and talked well into the night enjoying each other's company.

The highlight of the evening of course was when Kaho announced she was with child only to have Toya pick her up and spin her around. Thankfully his jubilation did not upset her morning sickness. Eventually the late hour forced everyone to return to their own homes.

Toya already turning over protective wanted to carry Kaho home but she refused. It was only a few houses away.

"I am pregnant not helpless." She exclaimed as she walked off proudly with Toya fussing about her carrying her hand bag home.

"Don't be a stranger cousin."

Nadeshiko waved as Sonomi and Tomoyo began their short walk home.

"Same to you my lovely Nadeshiko, but next time you come over to our house." Sonomi waved back.

Yukito and Sakura emerged from the house holding hands.

Nadeshiko said goodbye before returning inside to her husband leaving Sakura and Yukito alone by the door.

"Thanks you for dinner Sakura. I am sorry if I ate too much again, but when it is your cooking I just can't help myself."

"No, it's good to eat a lot it's a sign of good health." Sakura assured him.

"You always say that."

"It is always true."

His smile made Sakura blush a deep crimson and turn away.

"Yukito our wedding is only a few months away, are you happy?"

"Every minute I spend with you, brings me more joy then I ever thought possible."

He ran his fingers through her long hair as he spoke causing her to blush harder.

She closed her eyes when she felt him close the distance between them. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach him. He was a head taller then her.

Their lips met in a soft but all too short kiss. Not satisfied Sakura initiated a longer second kiss by wrapping her arms around her lover's neck.

Yukito responded by wrapping his arms around her torso holding her up and close to him.

Yukito blushed a little himself when the kiss ended and Sakura was looking up at him smiling.

"You know a girl will get self conscious if she always seems more eager then the guy." Sakura's teasing made Yukio blush again and laugh.

"But it is because I am a man that I have to restrain myself more, least I dishonor you."

Holding her shoulders Yukito leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Don't worry on our wedding night you will see just how eager I can be."

Sakura was so red she swore smoke was coming out of her ears.

"Good night cherry blossom." Yukito gave her one more kiss on the forehead before walking away into the night.

Sakura ran back inside into her bed room jumping into her bed. She buried her head in her pillow while she giggled like crazy to herself.

'_Our wedding night.'_ Sakura broke into another fit of giggles while she imagined Yukito carrying her to his bedroom.

'_He can dishonor me all he wants.' _These not so innocent thoughts stayed with her even after she prepared for bed. Before lying down to sleep she said a prayer so these times of joy would last forever. For years she would curse the gods for not answering her prayer that night.

**Later that night…**

That night the little village of Tomoeda was silent as her people slept.

They never heard the soldiers who encircled the village.

The never knew that the local vanguard gave the overall layout of the village and the number of inhabitance to the king's first general.

They never saw the king's mages place a barrier around the village.

They would never understand the delight the general took in releasing his horde of demons on the village.

They would only know the terror that overcame them as the cries of the first victims radiated across the village.

Those screams woke Sakura from her sleep. She shot up from bed only to have smoke assault her senses.

She began to cough when the strong arms of her father pulled her from her bed and out of their house which was now on fire.

Once outside Sakura stared at the carnage before her.

Dozens of demons were tearing through the village destroying everything in sight and killing everyone they saw.

Smoke rose to the sky and the mangled bodies of the villagers littered the ground soaking it with blood.

"The Demon King has sent his army. Come on we have to find Toya and get away from the village."

Fujitaka pulled Sakura's shaking form over to Nadeshiko while he spoke. He held his hand to her mouth to prevent her screams from attracting a demon.

While she clung shaking to her mother Sakura turned and saw Tomoyo staggering toward them, bare foot, her night slip covered in blood.

The Kinomotos rushed over to the girl who collapsed crying and shaking into Sakura's arms.

Nadeshiko checked Tomoyo for injuries but the girl was unharmed.

"Mother, mother… we tried to get away from the village, but there was a barrier. The king's army… they are looking for something… they've trapped us here. They trapped us here to **die**! Mother, and then the demons… she pushed me out of the way."

Tomoyo could not continue and broke down crying hysterically into Sakura's arms.

"Stay here with the girls; I'm going to look for Toya and Kaho."

"**Fujitaka**"

Nadeshiko could not stop him as he ran off into the smoke to look for their son.

Holding back her tears she used all her strength to pull Sakura and Tomoyo with her behind the house.

Sakura stared confused as her mother franticly began digging next to the raised roots of a cherry blossom tree that stood next to their home. Nadeshiko knew there could only be one thing the Demon King could want from Tomoeda.

'_Tomoyo said the soldiers were looking for something. This is my fault I brought this down on us.'_

Nadeshiko finally found the box she buried here almost 15 years ago. She opened it pulled out and unwrapped a book. She turned to her daughter and shoved the book into her hands.

Sakura looked at the strange red leather bound book, taking note of the title along the top etched in a raised gold plaque.

"The Clow?"

Sakura looked at the strange red book confused while her mother gripped her shoulders.

"Sakura listen to me, before you were born I was the chief medical attendant to the last queen of Clow. After the last king was killed I helped her escape with her son, the rightful heir to the throne. The night the Demon King came to power the queen gave this book to me and asked me to keep it safe. This book contains a critical piece of the royal family's power.

I was to keep it safe until the child came to claim it. But they never made it to a safe sanctuary. I heard shortly after we arrived here in Tomoeda that the Demon King caught her and executed both the queen and the child. He is too strong and I'm sure the stories of the rebel faction are just empty rumors.

That demon king needs this to complete his power. If he takes control of what is in this book then no one will ever be able to stand up to him. You have to keep it safe, the future of the kingdom of Clow may well depend on it."

"Mother I don't understand why are you telling me this?"

"Because…" Nadeshiko stood and wiped her tears as she spoke.

"The power of the cards will be enough to help me bypass the barrier, but not with all of us."

Nadeshiko concentrated all her power and placed a barrier around Sakura and Tomoyo. She lifted her arms, simultaneously lifting the girls slowly onto the air.

As they rose over the village Sakura caught a glimpse of the general that lead the massacre. His cold smirk sent chills down her spine.

She turned back in the direction of her mother and began pounding furiously at the bubble that incased her and Tomoyo.

"Mother, stop, what are you doing? Let me out! Mother!"

Nadeshiko said nothing more and Sakura would never forget the sight of her mother's tear stained face, smiling as she used all her strength to launch Sakura and Tomoyo through the barrier and away from Tomoeda.

"**Mother**!"

Sakura's heart wrenching scream was lost in the night sky as her mother's last spell transported them far from their devastated home.

She did not know where they would land or how they would live. All she knew was their lives would never be the same.

**Author's Note **

Jabberwocky is a creature described in a nonsense poem by Lewis Carroll. Its actual form is not definite but it looks like a mutated lizard bird in my mythical creature books so that is what I went with.

Please review.


	3. Kero

Disclaimer: We do not own Cardcaptor Sakura we are only writing some stories using the characters and concepts for fun. I swear I will not make any money from this.

OK back to the story.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Seen Change…**

Archangel

Chapter 2: Kero

A dark quiet forest grows just outside the capital city of Awai several miles from the carnage of Tomoeda.

A glowing bubble appeared and began descending to the forest floor.

Inside two girls dress in nightgowns that were covered in blood clung desperately to each other.

The bubble disappeared when they landed leaving Sakura and Tomoyo to crumble to the ground.

Tomoyo buried her face in her arms continuing to cry. Her mother and everything she ever knew was gone. She had always wanted to leave Tomoeda but not like this.

Sakura sat next to her unable to process all that happened.

'_Mother, Father, Big Brother, Sister Kaho, Aunty Sonomi, Yukito, everyone…Tomoeda is gone. Why?' _

The answer came to her along with a wave of anger like she never felt before.

She unfolded her arms to look at the book in her hands.

It was an old beat up looking book, with red leather bound cover and the picture of a winged lion on it with the sun on a chain. On the back was a strange circle with symbols around the edge and the sun in the middle. Another circle with the moon sat over the sun circle to the right. In a bar on top sat the title, The Clow written in plan script.

How? How could something so small destroy everything and everyone she loved? It just did not make sense. Sakura stared at the book with hatred and contempt.

'_Its because of this, her home, her future; it was all gone because of this. All for this book and her mother's loyalty to a royal family that did not even exist anymore!'_

Sakura looked over to her right where a fast moving river flowed through the forest.

Not even noticing Tomoyo who was still crying next to her she walked over to the river and raised the cursed book over her head with shaking hands ready to destroy it the way it did her home.

Her tears began to dry up as her mother's last words called to her conscious from the back of her mind.

'_The book must be protected.'_

All of her sorrow came out with one final scream as she fell to her knees slamming the book into the ground in front of her. She would honor her mother's last request, but how was she suppose to protect this stupid thing all alone.

One final tear fell from her cheek and onto the cover of the book; it would be the last she shed for many years.

When her tear hit the book the cover began to glow.

Sakura jumped back startled going over to Tomoyo who stood up to hold on to Sakura.

The light seemed to bend and grow larger until it melted into the shape of wings. The light faded and the wings unfolded revealing a winged lion wearing golden bejeweled armor. This was the same creature that was pictured on the cover of the book only moments before.

The lion stretched its back and claws with a yawn escaping a mouth full of sharp teeth. It stood back to its full height and opened its eyes seeing the two terrified girls for the first time.

"Hello" The creature said with a toothy smile and a strange accent.

The two girls stood silently staring their eyes wide with shock.

"I said hello." The creature spoke again taking one step closer with his front paw; A paw with really **big** claws. His greeting was retuned by Sakura and Tomoyo with terrified screams.

Sakura grabbed hold of Tomoyo's hand and began to run away as fast as their bare feet could carry them. The lion was standing on the book and she was not going to try to get it from him.

She did not know what that thing was but she was not going to stick around to find out. They did not survive the massacre of their home just to get eaten by a winged lion in the forest. They had to get away, with or without that stupid book.

"hey" The lion called after them.

He bounded up and flew over to block the retreating girl's path.

The stopped and screamed again before turning to run in the opposite direction. Again the lion flew overhead before coming down to block their path.

"What is wrong with you two? Didn't one of you summon me?"

"I am afraid we do not know who you are sir Lion." Tomoyo said suddenly feeling less afraid of the strange beast.

She didn't know why but suddenly it did not seem dangerous to her. The accent and the way he spoke were actually kind of funny.

Sakura too seemed to be relaxing. As a mage she knew that only the most intelligent magical creatures spoke and most of those were the friendlier creatures of light.

"Impossible" the lion shook his head to emphasize his point.

These girls were obviously having a lapse in memory. There was no way they could not know who he was.

He straitened his posture, folded out his wings, and puffed up his chest in pride before speaking again.

"Surely you have heard of I the great and powerful Keroberous, guardian beast of the Seal."

The girls holding their two hands together standing front to front shook their heads.

"The most powerful magical beast of all. The beast with the golden eyes, who serves the kingdom and monarchy of Clow."

The girls shook their heads again.

"Protector of the seal of the Clow Cards and their master."

After a third head shake by the girls Keroberous turned around with his head slumped down sulking, feeling completely dejected.

'_How could it be they have never heard of me? I'm the most powerful guardian beast of all.'_

He wondered this while a dark shadow of depression loomed over him.

"Is he moping?" Sakura asked Tomoyo with a cautious whisper.

Somehow the presence of this strange guardian beast went from frightening to amusing the more it spoke. It even cheered her up a little momentarily taking their minds off of their tragedy.

The lion suddenly stood and snorted blowing steam from his nose. It turned around puffing out his chest proudly. He was Keroberous he did not need human acknowledgement.

Sakura and Tomoyo again shrank back holding each other.

"Well never mind you are young so I will forgive your ignorance. Now, you released me from the book so who among you hails from the royal family of Clow."

The two girls lowered their clinched hands looking at each other. This creature claimed to be a servant of Clow yet did not know the fate of its royals.

"neither" Sakura stepped forward. "The true royal line of Clow has ended."

Sakura explained all she knew about the fall of the main branch of the royal family. She explained that while the current king Kengen Clow, was technically a legal heir, that because of the way he forced his way to power the people called him the Demon King and no one outside his army had any true loyalty to him. She then told Keroberous how the people were forcibly oppressed by the Vanguard and how their own home of Tomoeda was now gone, destroyed by the Demon King in search of the book of Clow this very night.

"I see." Keroberous could tell the girl spoke the truth.

He passed back and forth deep in thought. The girls just watched as Keroberous strolled with his head down as if contemplating all he had been told.

"Right!" He stopped suddenly turning to the girls who flinched in response.

"I have decided that even though this Demon King is a legitimate heir to the kingdom of Clow he has betrayed his people and is there for unworthy of the cards."

"What cards?"

Sakura's question was ignored by the approaching guardian beast.

"My problem now is that only a legitimate heir of Clow can use the cards. I'll have to change that so he can't come and take them."

He walked up to the girls and began to circle them. Tomoyo griped Sakura's arm suddenly afraid again. Keroberous sniffed at the girls while he walked. He stopped next to Sakura.

"You are the one who called me forth. You are a mage right?"

"Ye...Yes" was the only answer Sakura managed to get out.

"Knew it. You can not hide your power from me, although I will admit you are very good at hiding your aura."

Sakura watch as the lion closed his eyes and spoke in a pompous manner.

'_He sure is confident in himself.'_

"What are your names?"

The question broke Sakura from her thoughts.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto and this is Tomoyo Daidouji."

Keroberous jumped over to the Clow book he emerged from. He laid a paw upon it and when it began to glow he pushed it over to where Sakura stood. The girls shielded their eyes as a circle appeared beneath the book and spread out under them.

Tomoyo yelled in surprise as Keroberous griped her by her clothes and pulled her away from Sakura.

"Tomoyo!"

Sakura tried to reach for her friend but was kept in place by the strong winds that picked up around the circle. She shielded her eyes with one arm and held her night dress down with the other. A key emerged from the keyhole on the book and began to extend into a staff with a bird shaped head.

Tomoyo tried to return to Sakura's side but Keroberous blocked her path.

"Now Sakura, take the staff."

Not understanding why she felt compelled to follow Keroberous' orders Sakura reached out and took hold of the glowing staff. The staff turned pink at her touch and stretched out to a size suitable for its new owner. The light faded and the circle disappeared. Sakura dropped to her knees her eyes wide and confused.

"What… what was that."

"Congratulations Sakura I Keroberous acknowledge you as the new master of myself and the Clow Cards."

Sakura stared at the beast of the seal like he had just said he was her father.

"**Hoe!** What do you mean master? What did you do to me?"

Sakura stopped talking suddenly feeling very sleepy. Sakura suddenly fainted causing Tomoyo to panic and run to her side.

Keroberous reassured her that Sakura had simply used too much energy and would be fine come morning.

Overcome with exhaustion herself Tomoyo soon feel asleep by Sakura's side.

Kero curled around the two girls as they slept, his wings shielding them from the cold. He stayed alert in case the creatures of the forest got too close. He could sense them all around. Fortunately this was a place guarded by creatures of light so they were not in any real danger. Except for maybe waking up naked if one of the locals thought it funny to take the poor girls clothes.

'_Sakura's mother was a wise mage. She sent Sakura and Tomoyo to the Pixie's Forest.' _

Keroberous knew this place well. This forest which was older than the kingdom of Clow was a common home to higher level magical creatures like elves and gnomes. Their presence would conceal the presence of other power sources, including the Clow Cards.

But Kero knew they could not hide the book forever. If the cards were to stay safe they needed to be under the name of a new master.

He looked to the girl sleeping next to her friend clutching the sealing wand.

She was strong, she could do it, she could change the cards, and tomorrow he would teach her how to use the power he had given her.

As guardian beast assuring the virtue of the card's master was one of his duties. But he was confident in his choice. Kengen Clow was not worthy of the cards but he could feel Sakura's good heart though it was currently buried by a lot of pain.

The two girls were restless in their sleep both seemed to be crying slightly. He curled them closer trying his best to soothe their troubled dreams.

The next morning Tomoyo woke first and immediately tried to stir Sakura. She was overcome with relief when her friend opened her emerald eyes up at her.

"Sakura, are you alright."

"I'm fine Tomoyo, although I am hungry."

"Me too." Tomoyo agreed. "I also wish we had a change of clothes."

The two girls glanced down at their poor state of dress suppressing light laughter.

"Me three, not the clothes but the food." Keroberous poked his head up scaring the girls.

He had to make sure they did not leave him out of breakfast.

"How are we supposed to find food in this place?"

Seeing an opportunity to impress his new master Keroberous jumped at the challenge.

"Fear not ladies, I Keroberous will find food for you."

"Keroberous, I don't know about that name." Tomoyo said looking at the winged lion.

Both Sakura and Keroberous turned to look at Tomoyo.

"I was just thinking last night before I fell asleep that a partner of a cute girl like my Sakura has to have a cuter name. Something like… Kero, short and cute."

"Kero that is cute." Sakura clasped her hands together as she spoke in agreement with Tomoyo's suggestion.

"Hey don't call me by some cutie pet name!"

Kero growled at the two but they just giggled at his fake aggression. Their fear of him had completely faded.

Deciding not to argue over empty stomachs the group went foraging together. They soon had some fruit and vegetables gathered to make a stew. Kero even managed to catch some fish from the river.

"This is great but how are we suppose to cook stew." Sakura wondered looking at the scattered ingredients.

"You are now mistress of the cards just make what you need."

"Cards?"

Kero realized by looking at the girl's confused expression that she had no idea what he was referring to.

'_Right I guess she wouldn't know.'_

Kero decided this would be a good time to show her what the cards could do.

"Open the Clow and take a look inside."

Sakura did as she was told and opened the Clow Book. But the book turned out to be a disguise. The pages did not come apart and hidden within the middle of them was a deck of what looked like tarot cards. Sakura picked up the cards to better examine them. They were the same red and gold color as the book with the same strange circle design on the back.

"These cards are the source of power the Demon King is after."

"Can these tarot cards predict the future?" Tomoyo asked looking at the strange but beautiful cards.

"They can but that is not their main purpose. Flip through those cards until you find one labeled The Create."

Sakura followed Kero's instructions flipping through the cards looking over each design before moving on to the next. Eventually she came to a card with the picture of a book with an eight sided star on the cover.

Like all the cards it had a sun pictured with a kanji symbol on top, with a small moon on the bottom floating over a ribbon with the card's name.

Sakura showed Kero the card and he nodded his approval.

"Now take the staff and tap it against the card. When you do tell the card what it is you want to make."

Tomoyo stepped back when Sakura stood up holding both the card and bird headed staff. Kero's instructions sounded crazy but she decided to try. At least it was only Tomoyo to see her if she made a fool of herself.

"Create"

When she said the cards name it floated away from her hand and stood in the air in front of her, then it began to spin. It stayed suspended as if waiting for orders. Sakura gasped as a strange feeling engulfed her.

'_This card it is alive!'_

"Create does that mean you make things?"

The card jingled in a soft tone as if answering her. Sakura smiled, it felt friendly and warm. Finally getting the idea she lifted her staff above her head.

"Make us a pot to cook breakfast, Create."

Upon her command she raised the staff and brought it down against the card.

The card glowed releasing a fuzzy mist. The mist took the shape of the book on the card and opened its pages. An old fashioned quill began to write in the book as if an invisible hand was guiding it. The book began to glow and out of no where a medium sized cooking pot appeared along with a table and chairs already set and ready for anyone to sit down and enjoy a meal.

Sakura and Tomoyo stared wide eyed and in shock at what had emerged from the tiny card.

"Good job Sakura." Keroberous strolled over to her.

"You had no trouble controlling the card at all. It even threw in a table setting to show off so it must like you already."

Kero was delighted; this meant the cards had accepted Sakura and that would make the next step easier.

"Wow the pot is creating its own heat. We won't even need to bother making a fire." Tomoyo explained while examining Create's handy work.

"Just remember whatever Create makes is temporary at best. So let us eat before the card or Sakura grow tired."

Once Tomoyo finished cooking she poured the stew into the bowls on the table.

Kero licked his lips at the delectable food but soon realized something was missing.

"Sakura where is desert?"

"Desert?" Sakura blinked at Kero confused.

"Yeah, no meal is complete without desert."

"I know how to ground flower." Tomoyo chimed in.

But it takes time to do it by hand and we don't have sugar."

"We don't need to go through all that."

Kero went over to a tree and pulled some leaves off the branches. He took the leaves back to the table and placed a few on each of their plates.

"Sakura look for a card named Sweet."

Again Sakura flipped through the cards until she came across one named Sweet.

The card pictured a pixie like girl with her eyes closed. Her hair and clothes looked fluffy and she held a wand in her hands.

'Sweet' Sakura got the idea by reading the name.

"Sweet" she called the cards name as she tossed it the air and it began to spin. Like the create it remained suspended in mid air waiting for a command.

"Make us some desert. Sweet!"

She tapped the card with the wand and like before a strange mist floated out of the card. This time the mist took the shape of the fairy pictured on the card. The little fairy was small enough to fit into the palm of Sakura's hand.

It giggled and bowed to Sakura before jumping over to the table. It sprinkled some dust from its wand over the leaves. The leaves faded and were replaced by strips of chocolate.

Sweet admired its handy work before jumping back to Sakura's hand. It bounced up and down in her hand playfully waiting for her new mistress's approval. Sakura beamed and thank the card not even trying to hide her amazement. Sweet looked very happy before turning back into a card.

Kero made quick work of the chocolate while Sakura and Tomoyo stared. It was obvious to Sakura now why he suggested using the Sweet card. Kero had a thing for sweets.

After they were done eating the Create book closed shut.

Once the book was closed its power withdrew taking the table, pot, silverware, and chairs with it. The book then returned to being a card and floated back to Sakura's hand.

Sakura was amazed by just these two cards. She began to get excited about the possibilities these cards held. If she could master them maybe she could save other people from suffering the same fate as the people of Tomoeda.

Tomoyo sate back and watched while Kero went through every card with Sakura explaining what each card was and did. There were 52 cards in all so this took some time. Sakura took great care in memorizing the details of every card and its ability. She hoped to get to know them all. They felt like children to her.

"Now that you have a better understanding of the cards I am going to show you how to hide their power. I know you already know how to mask your own presence."

Sakura nodded, of course her mom taught her to conceal her power. They had to hide it from the Demon King.

"Ok so this is how I do it."

Kero folded his wings around himself, the Clow Circle appeared below him and his body began to glow. When he unfurled his wings Kero had shrunken down to the size of plush toy. He looked like a cross between a bear and a cat with wings. He was yellow with no fingers and little black eyes.

"This is my borrowed form. I use this form to hide my presence and conserve my power."

"Kero…" Sakura looked down at the shrunken form to the guardian beast.

"You are so cute." Sakura exclaimed while grabbing Kero and hugging him.

"The name Kero suits you even more now."

"Focus!" Kero yelled while poking Sakura in the head.

"The point of this is to show you how to control power levels. Some cards require more energy than others and the amount of energy you put into the card will affect what it does. Now take a card and try using it with different energy levels. Use Flower, she should work as a good example. "

Sakura did as she was told using the Flower, a card that pictured a curly haired young girl with a long flowing dress surrounded by flower petals, to create flowers.

She adjusted her magic a little for every spell, small amounts of magic created small flowers while large amounts of magic made flower petals rain endlessly from the sky.

Confident Sakura had good mastery of the basics Kero was ready to proceed to the next step.

"Ok now that I know you can handle magic well enough we can start transforming the cards."

"What" Sakura looked at Kero confused.

"The only way to protect the cards from the Demon King is to change the magic so he can't use them. Right now because he is a member of the royal family Kengen can take and use the cards even against my will. You can use them as they are now because I have allowed it by giving you Clow power through the staff. You have to change the magic in the cards so that they only respond to you. Then even if he should take them they will be useless to him."

Sakura nodded her understanding and Kero smiled.

"Now I want you to hold up the staff and focus all of your power into to it. Push the old magic out and push your power in."

Sakura closed her eyes concentrating her distinct aura on the staff. A circle appeared beneath her feet but it was not the Clow circle, this circle had a star in the center with two more circles, one of the moon and one of the sun, on opposite sides.

Kero studied the circle. _'So she draws power from the stars instead of the sun or the moon.' _

This was rare but did not surprise him as much as what happen next.

The wand's head began to glow and suddenly changed shape from a bird to a circled star with wings on the side. At the same time the book suddenly changed color, discarding its red cover for a pink one with gold trim. The name plate took on Sakura's name and a decorative star now took center on the cover.

'_I did it.'_

Sakura twirled the staff around getting comfortable with it. She had trained in armed combat with her brother and Yukito so adapting these techniques to the staff was easy.

Kero was pleased, changing the magic in the staff and the book was easier than he ever expected. It even changed shape to better reflect its new owner.

The book opened and the cards floated out of the book and began circling Sakura.

They were asking for her power and she instinctively knew what to do.

"Cards created by Clow abandon your old form and reincarnate under the name of your new master Sakura."

As each card passed by she tapped the card with her wand and called it by name. The wings on her staff grew to frame the card. A ring of magic traveled from the wand up the card transforming each one.

The color changed from red and yellow to pink and gold. On the back the sun and moon symbol changed to a large gold star circle with a pink moon on the left and sun on the right surrounded by a circle. There was also a gold star in each corner as well as on the bottom of the front. The sun and moon moved to the right and left of the front card.

Kero expected the process to take days but it only took a few hours to change all 52 cards.

When she was done she was tiered but felt fulfilled somehow. It was like the cards were now a part of her. Sakura held out her hand and the cards piled themselves in her hand. She carefully studied the changes in the cards noticing the different symbol on the back.

"What is this symbol?"

"That star is the symbol of your power Sakura. It seems you draw your power from the stars. And now the cards will not answer to any other power but yours." Kero explained.

"But if Sakura can change the card's power to obey her, couldn't the King just change them back if he gets a hold of them." Tomoyo asked

"Not without being accepted by the great guardian of the cards, Keroberous. And right now I only accept Sakura."

This made Sakura smile.

"These Sakura cards belong to you now. I hope I can trust you to not abuse them."

"I won't Kero. I'll use these cards to help all the people who are being oppressed by the Demon King. So one day we can all be safe and free again."

Some rustling in the nearby bushes caught everyone's attention. Kero flew over to investigate and called the girls over.

"Looks like I am not the only one who believes in you. The fairies of the forest left us a present."

The girls smiled at the new clothes that were left neatly folded for them. Both were grateful to get out of their blood stained night clothes and into the beautiful silk dresses. More importantly this was a sign offering the trio refuge in the Pixie's forest. The one place they Demon King's power could not reach them. Even if they could not see them they had allies in this forest. Allies that would conceal them as they sought to bring an end to the fear and suffering that had befallen the land.


	4. Fang

Disclaimer: Just having a little fun here. Nobody is making any money.

Starlight with another chapter, my work hours have been cut, (dame economy) so I have more time to write for a little while.

Remember to review. Reading the number of hits is great but nothing is as encouraging as a review.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Seen Change…**

Archangel

Chapter 3: Fang

Two years have passed since Tomoeda was destroyed. But the fate of this town was overshadowed by the fate of many others like it; both before and after the Tomoeda Massacre. For the people of Clow the Massacre at Tomoeda was just another name on a long list of places that did not exist anymore. Why Tomoeda was punished was a secret kept by the King and left to the imaginations of the people.

However not everyone was content to live silently in this oppression and fear.

The area in the south around the capital remains the most closely guarded by the Vanguard. But the lands furthest from the capital in the eastern mountains were slowly being freed by an increasingly powerful rebel movement.

Since the fall of the old kingdom small rebellions broke out all over the country of Clow. But these small solitary factions were quickly put down by the powerful vanguard and the Demon King's armies. Those responsible paid heavy consequences. One rebellious act often saw a whole town and its population destroyed.

Growing up to know this one man came to despise this sense of normalcy that surrounded such tragedy, and he refused to accept it.

But the failure of many small rebellions and the sacrifice of the people behind them taught this person an important lesson. If he wanted to stop the Demon King he had organize all those who sought freedom.

Over the last five years a unified and organized rebellion was formed and began making great strides within the empire.

The rebel forces included many rouge mages who were ready to come out of hiding and fight for themselves and the lands they had once protected. It was only with their power that the rebel army could stand up to the combined forces of the vanguard and the demons.

They were organized by the man who despised the Demon King and all he stood for. Under him orders a young commander spread the rebel leader's word far and wide. The mages and others came, because the rebel leader claimed himself a powerful mage who was also the rightful heir of Clow and son to the last real king. Few believed this because the child of the last king was said to have been killed along side his mother when she attempted to escape the Demon King.

Most did not believe his claim because no one knew what he looked like or where he was hidden and gave his commands from. But his plans were proving to be successful and that was all anyone needed to know to follow him willingly. Even if he was not the prince he had to at least be a powerful mage. There was no other way to explain how a leader who supposedly never left his hideout always seamed to know what was going on among the rebels. Since he never left his hideout all his orders were passed on through others. Usually his first commander or often through a mercenary whose true identity was also unknown to most. This mercenary was only known by the cloak he wore around his shoulders and the reputation he had earned.

**Town of Hafwen **

It was night in the large eastern town of Hafwen. The name Hafwen means summer's beauty and the town lived up to its name. In the summer the town which was by the sea was one of the most beautiful places to live. The sea air gave the town a magnificent smell and fish of all kind and color could be seen swimming along the shore.

The fishing and summer tourist season made this town prosperous and the people lived well. At least they did before the vanguard came and taxed them all to near poverty. The three men who made up the local vanguard lived lavishly off the work of the people here.

This was as true tonight as any night. It was after curfew and the only life to be found was in a tavern where the three vanguards were entertaining themselves with booze and women.

These three drunks were the only vanguard members in this town and would not be a problem for the locals if not for the Phaea that they controlled.

The Phaea were large bore like demons that the vanguard members were given by the king to help keep the people of Hafwen in line. If unleashed the Phaea would kill anyone they came across and wreak unimaginable damage to the town.

So with the pig like phaea demons as insurance the three men took what they wanted from whomever they wanted.

They were widely known for brutality against women and the local ladies did their best to avoid these lecherous men but this night was different. Tonight a group of local women were more than willing to pay these powerful men attention.

"Drink up you bid strong man." An attractive woman with long black hair spoke to a vanguard in a seductive tone while she poured him a drink.

The bartender who usually hated when these men came in and helped themselves for free just smiled and served them drinks without complaint.

Once he was satisfied the vanguard men were drunk enough he turned a cup upside down in front of one of the girls.

This girl a blond, returned the bar tender's smirk when she acknowledged the glass. She signaled the girls to lead the men outside with a tilt of her head. An invitation to their beds had the vanguard men following the scantily dressed bar girls outside without hesitation.

They called over the phaea that were patrolling outside and began stumbling back to the hilltop manor they lived in. Their guard was down and both the men and their demons were wide open.

On the roof of the tavern a cloaked figure watched the girls lead the drunken vanguard down the street. His cloak blew wildly in the wind. The stars and crescent moon behind him shined brightly presenting him with a powerful image.

The cloak hid the smirk on the man's face.

'_Vanguard operatives think themselves invincible.'_ He loved when it was time to show them otherwise.

This figure was a rogue mage who wore a black cloak over his body, to hide his face from friend and foe alike.

On the back of the cloak sewed in intricate embroidery was a silver wolf. The tail was near the top and its front paws were reaching down as if pouncing at its prey with its teeth bared ready to strike.

The cloak waved around him as the wind blew while he watched the group leave the tavern from the roof top. The bar women were performing their part perfectly. The vanguard men had no idea what was coming.

Under the man's cloak tied to his belt sat a sword and a pouch that held the tools he used to cast his spells.

Over the last three years this rouge mage had earned a daring reputation as a demon slayer and a top spot on the king's most wanted list.

His true name was a mystery but the cloak and sword marked the nickname given to him by the rebel army; **Fang** the mercenary who sometimes delivered their leader's messages. For a price of course, no mercenary ever did anything for free. No one knew where or how he himself received the messages and Fang never answered any questions. The messages always proved authentic so no one questioned him anymore.

Fang smirked while he drew his sword. With the vanguards drunk and distracted this would be easy. He had to hand it to those girls they executed the plan perfectly. Even he would have mistaken them for bar harlots by the way they were acting. The fact that their clothes left little to the imagination probably helped too.

He saw one man trying to lick a brunet girl's neck never noticing the disgusted look on her face.

'_Poor girl, talk about taking one for the team.'_

Pulling out a paper ofuda, which was a paper spell charm, he said a spell and slapped the side of his sword against it.

Lightning exploded from his sword with a mighty clap hurtling towards the street. It struck the Phaea demons suddenly, catching the vanguard men completely off guard. The king's demons let out a fierce cry of pain and surprise before vanishing into dust. The force of the blast sent the vanguard men flying in various directions.

The women with them took the clap of thunder as their signal and ducked out of the way just before the demons were struck.

Disoriented the vanguard men quickly got to their feet to look for the source of the attack.

"It's Fang!"

One man pointed out the cloak figure that was well known to all who served the king. They did not know of his link to the self claimed rebel prince they just knew that he ran around killing demons for money.

The vanguard quickly regained their composure and tried to attack the infamous rouge mage who was known to them for both his power and the bounty on his head. Fang was a mercenary who often took jobs for the rebel leader. For reasons no one understood the Demon King had it out for Fang from the moment he first appeared. Any man could retire in luxury with the money the king would give for Fang's head.

The men tried to shoot him with the crossbows they carried but in their drunken state the shots went wild. The few that did come close were cut down by Fang with his sword before they could reach him.

"The demons are gone now is our chance." One of the bar women cried out holding a shovel in her hands. She was quickly joined by her friends who were holding their own pointy farm tools.

Before the vanguard could react they found themselves surrounded not only by the women but by an angry mob that included most of the town. The town's people armed with shovels, picks, sticks, and stones stared down the men who up till now, have tormented them in their homes and stolen their happiness and livelihood from them.

It was obvious to the vanguards now that they had been set up by the town who must have hired Fang to kill the Phaea.

Fang smirked while he watched the town's people many of whom had very satisfied looks on their faces.

The vanguards began so sweat while staring down the angry villagers. One tried in vain to regain control of the situation.

"It is past curfew. In the name of the King I order you to return to your homes."

"Get them!"

The vanguards went pail when several of the towns' people lunged at them without mercy.

Fang sheathed his sword with a laugh while he watched the villagers take their frustrations out on their oppressors. He jumped down from the roof and was approached by the village elder that stood unarmed at the edge of the mob.

Both listened to the pained cries of the vanguard men with great satisfaction before he handed Fang a pouch with his fee for the job.

The village hired Fang to kill the demons so they could oust the town's vanguard and join the growing rebel faction.

"Thank you for helping to free us young man."

Fang shook his head. It was these people who deserved a reward, not him.

"No thank you for having the courage to stand up for yourselves against the King. I have hidden special wards prepared by the rebel leader around the town. They will keep any demon away as long as no one touches them. But you will have to deal with the vanguard yourselves."

"We have made arrangements with the rebel militia to help safeguard the town. You don't need to worry as long as we do not have to fight the demons we can deal with the vanguard."

"Good to hear I will be on my way then."

Fang turned and began to walk away from the mob that was still taking turns beating down the three vanguards.

"Wait, are you sure you don't want a more substantial fee for your services."

The old man did not feel right letting the youth go with so little. After all his people's new found freedom would not have been possible with out this young man's aid.

"No, two demons for twenty gold pieces was the agreement and it is more than enough. Use whatever other resources you have to help yourselves and the resistance."

Fang turned and left never revealing his face to the people of the village.

**Outskirts of Town**

Fang walked to the outskirts of the village still concealed by his cloak.

The clanging of blades caught his attention and he followed the clamor to a concealed spot past a grouping of trees.

Two young men were sparing just out of sight behind the trees. They wore simple clothes of farmers but they also wore red headbands. These headbands identified them as members of the rebel militia. The two men looked identical with the same brown eyes and black hair so it was easy to see that they were brothers. If they did not have their hair styled differently one long and one short there would be no telling them apart.

The two stopped sparing when they noticed Fang walking up to them. Fang pulled down his hood for the first time that night revealing the stern face of a young man with amber eyes and short messy brown hair.

"Ryou, Masaya, tell the local rebel commander the Phaea are gone and the demon wards are in place. It is up to the militia to keep the vanguard away now."

"Well that is what the militia exist for Fang. Not that you would know."

Ryou, who had the long hair tied in a ponytail, spoke to Fang in a sarcastic tone that suggested he knew more about the rouge than most, which he did.

"But still Thanks again for the help. I just don't get why you won't join the rebellion."

Masaya who had short hair in back but long bangs, made grand gestures as he spoke earning a glare from Fang

"Don't thank me. I only did it because I was paid."

Ryou laughed while draping his arm over the mercenary's shoulder.

"Right… because you're just a mercenary who is all about the money. You don't actually care or anything."

Ryou's voice was dripping with sarcasm that was beginning to annoy Fang. He shoved the rebel's arm off his shoulder and began to walk away.

Masaya stopped him before he could leave.

"Hold on Fang we have news you should pass on to our leader next time you see him. The Panther has gone missing."

Fang stopped when he heard this. Panther was the code name for a rouge mage he knew who worked as a spy for the rebels. They had not crossed paths for some time but Fang knew he had recently been sent on a mission by the rebel leader. Fang himself did not deliver Panther's last order but knew he received it.

"What do you mean missing?"

"He snuck into the capital to look into rumors of a new rouge mage giving the vanguard a hard time. No one has heard from him since and he is way overdue to report in."

The three exchanged looks before Fang pulled his hood back up.

"That's too bad but I don't plan to head back to see the rebel leader for a while. I got other jobs lined up so I don't need any work from him right now. Besides the capital is the worst place for any mage to go. The Demon King and his Seer's strangle hold on the kingdom is most powerful in the capital. Panther knows this, he made his choice. Only a fool would go there."

"Be not a fool?" Ryou asked with a smirk.

"Not one to make my foolishness known, don't expect me for dinner any time soon."

The three exchanged a look that said each understood the hidden meanings behind their words.

To prevent being eased dropped on rebels and their associated often talked in a round about code when they made movement plans.

Only those familiar with the way the rebels passed messages would truly understand the meanings of the conversation.

Fang walked away making no effort to hide the fact that he had turned south towards the capital city of Awai. He had been in southern territory before but always made a point to stay away from the capital. But the Panther was an important rouge mage who knew many secrets of the rebels especially their leader. More importantly, he was a friend, sort of, although Fang would never admit that to himself.

'_That idiot, he better not have gotten caught. I am going to kill him if I have to go rescue his dumb ass.'_

A rescue would not be easy; if at all possible. Fang knew well how much the bounty on his head was worth. There were bounty hunters down south and they would all love to get their hands on him.

Worse still if he did not mask his presence well enough the King's Seer would be able to sense the very distinct magic he possessed. He knew the king already had her searching for him ever since the first time he killed a demon. They had taken the corpse of the troll he killed to the capital and analyzed his magic. The king had it out for him ever since.

From that day on Fang made sure to always completely destroy his targets but the damage was already done. He could conceal his face but his aura was another matter. The closer to the capital the more prevalent the danger of discovery was.

To top it all off the worst of the vanguard and demons were roaming the lands to the south.

But he was the infamous Fang after all. He was ready for all of that.

What he was not prepared for was the angel of mercy he would meet; whose wings were bringing light back to Awai.

**Author's** **Notes**:

1. Phaea is a pig or bore like monster from Greek mythology said to guard one of the gateways to the underworld.

2. Hafwen means summer's beauty in Welsh.


	5. Archangel

Disclaimer: Clamp will always be the sole owners or Cardcaptor Sakura and all related characters.

Starlight- Unless they auction off the rights on e-bay and I make the winning bid.

Moonspell- That is not going to happen.

Starlight- Leave my fantasies alone, this is my disclaimer!

Note: It is not a mistake the chapter 4 title is the same as the main story.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Seen Change…**

Archangel

Chapter 4: Archangel

**Capital City of Awai**

The capital city of Awai was the most populated city in the country of Clow and the center of trade and commerce. So many people walked around this city everyday it was easy to get lost in the crowd.

But one young man was not succeeding at blending in.

People who walked passed stole a glance at the young man who was wandering the streets of Awai. He wore a simple pair of black pants and a white shirt.

His clothes were better made than the average citizen giving him a presence of status that was contradicted by the worn out traveling bag he carried. His messy brown hair and determined amber eyes also held an air of familiarity that gave the city's older residents pause even though they did not know the truth.

For his part Fang was not enjoying his sightseeing trip around the city. Fang; who spent the better part of the day walking along the streets of the once proud capital of Awai was put off by how normal the city looked on the surface when it was so abnormal within.

What made it strange? For starters it was obvious that unknown visitors were a rare site. Why else would his presence attract so much unwanted attention, even without his trademark wolf cloak to give away his identity?

But the capital city is not use to strangers; most trade is done through the vanguard so few who don't affiliate with local businesses ever bothered to venture to this city.

The city's name meant light but the shroud of darkness that overcast all was suffocating.

Fang stole a glance at the cause of this shroud. It sat in the middle of the city towering over the other buildings.

The palace looked like a beautiful source of hope on the outside. Tall ivory towers tickled the sky that was painted a pristine blue. Beautiful stain glass windows shined with the help of the afternoon sun. White marble walls wrapped around the palace in a circle leaving only the garden and a walkway visible through a pair of iron gates.

But its beauty was insolvent by the demons that stalked the walls.

Walls that now housed the Demon King of Clow and all his secrets, walls that protected the source of the people's suffering. Black dogs, ogres, and trolls paced the walls surrounding the palace eyeing the people as they walked by.

Because of the demons most people avoided the streets immediately around the palace walls. Those who had to pass through them did not tarry in their pace.

Fang turned away making no attempt to hide his obvious distain.

The city may look normal but the silence was maddening. All around him no one spoke, they were too afraid to speak. Even the noise of movement was quieter than should be possible for a city of this size.

People walked slowly and carefully trying to avoid gaining the attention of the vanguards that freely roamed the streets harassing the people. No children ran or laughed or played, frightened parents keep their children inside. This silent caution was the price people paid to make a life here. Why anyone would choose to make a life here was beyond him.

But Fang had to come to this horrid place because that so called spy 'The Panther' had gone missing.

'_He should be nicknamed The Idiot. I don't know why I'm bothering myself looking for his stupid ass!'_

Fang forced himself to stop and take a deep breath; the vanguards that patrol the city would be suspicious if he let his anger become too visible. As an outsider, he already stood out too much.

But he was just so angry!

He spent the better part of three days searching for news of Panther to no avail.

It would be easier if he could just ask someone but he only had one contact in this city and she did not have any information. So he was forced to walk around stopping and listening in on the few whispered conversations that took place between the people of the market. If a rebel militia spy had been captured by the vanguard people were bound to talk about it. But so far he did not catch wind of even a single rumor or passing whisper about the rebel militia.

He was however hearing rumors of the target the Panther had been sent to investigate.

A few religious fanatics he overheard claimed that the gods had sent an archangel down from the heavens to punish the Demon King and his followers. Believers say the winged woman had many faces and glowed with heavens light. She commanded a winged beast and other heavenly sent beings to bring retribution down on the vanguard and the demons.

It was a crazy story but it was the only hope most people had. For Fang it was the most ridiculous story he had ever heard. It angered him more that Panther may have been killed because of this ridiculous rumor.

'_These people will never be free if they do nothing but wait for divine intervention.'_

Fang looked to the sky to assess the time of day. The sun was getting deep in the western sky. Awai, like all cities, had a curfew and the Vanguard would arrest anyone caught outside an hour past sunset.

He picked up his pace and headed for the edge of the shopping district to get back to the shop he was currently taken refuge in.

The shop itself, named Twin Bells, was small and easy to overlook if you were not looking for it. It was a gift shop that carried exotic trinkets from all over the country and one-of-a-kind homemade dressed so no one looked twice at strangers coming and going on a regular basis.

The woman who owned it often sheltered militia spies. The little shop proved to be a great source for collecting information due to the wide range of customers.

The shop owner was a woman named Maki Matsumoto. Her husband was killed by the vanguard years ago for nothing but standing outside his own shop past curfew. He was really just in the wrong place at the wrong time because the vanguards he met were looking for blood that day.

Sometime after her husband's death Maki came into contact with a militia rebel who was trying to escape the vanguard and gave him shelter at great personal risk. She was now the only contact the militia had in the capital city.

The Panther had been staying in her shop before he disappeared but Maki knew nothing of his fate.

It was dusk now and the people of Awai disappeared with the sun. Only a block from Twin Bells the streets were quiet and deserted.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a battle charge. A man's voice could be heard calling out orders in the distance. The vanguard was on the move.

Fang's senses were suddenly on high alert. He moved quick and ducked into the shadows of a dark alley. He pulled his trademark cloak out of his pack and slipped it over his shoulders.

He listened carefully trying to asses where the commotion was coming from. By the sound of the noise a whole battalion was maneuvering its way around the city. They were a few blocks off at least.

Fang used his superior agility to jump back and forth along the walls of the alley until he was on the roof of the building. He jumped from roof to roof trying to find the source of the commotion.

He paused and ducked down low when a hail of arrows streaked across the sky in front of him. The arrows where blown back by a gust of wind that seemed to have a mind of its own.

Fang shielded his eyes from the wind when it blew past. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him because he could swear he saw shapes in the wind floating by in the form of a woman.

The woman of wind disappeared when another figure darted up into the sky in front of him.

Fang's hood was blown off by the up draft this figure created but he did not bother to pull it back up. He was in such shock that his mind did not register the fact that his hood had blown off potently revealing his face to enemies. He could not process anything but the sight in front of him and he was not even doing that well.

Time seem to slow when the woman appeared flying through the sky in front of him.

The first thing he noticed were the pink tinted wings spreading out from her back. Feathers floated down from her wings disappearing into specks of light.

A long pure white dress wrapped around her body like silk ribbons giving her already pale complexion an even more ghostly look. Long blond hair that reached her feet cascaded around her body dancing in the wind as she moved. She turned her head and looked at him with sparkling blue eyes.

She looked exactly like he always pictured an angel would if they were real. But they were not right? His eyes had to be playing tricks on him, or maybe he just suddenly lost his mind. Both those ideas seemed more possible than the alternative.

He ducked back down and pulled his hood back up when another shower of arrows flew through the air.

The winged woman gracefully maneuvered out of the arrows' path.

Her subtle movements made her look as though she was dancing a choreographed ballet in the night sky rather than fighting.

A terrible screeching sound permeated the air as a team of harpies was set loose by the army below. The monsters, which looked like the winged naked corpses of woman with talons, flew up and attacked, swiping their claws at the angelic woman who continued to dance around their attacks.

She flapped her wings and shot up higher into the sky looking past the harpies to the ground below.

Fang followed her line of site past the army battalion and saw a prison wagon that was full of prisoners. Several wore the red tailed headbands that identified them as members of the rebel militia.

The winged woman held a pink staff with a star on it and raised it over her head. A pink card suddenly materialized in her hand. She tossed it in to the air and it began to spin.

"You will not harm the innocent again."

She tapped the card with the wand and wings grew from the side as the card began to glow.

"Take out the demons and free the prisoners, Shot!"

A bodiless light emerged from the card and rained down on the army.

It struck the harpies darting from one to the other sending them careening to the earth below. It moved on to the prison wagon creating a gaping hole where the doors had been. Miraculously no one inside the wagon had been harmed by the assault.

The prisoners did not waste the opportunity. They jumped from the wagon and scattered into the dark streets of the city.

The vanguard could not pursue, they were too busy trying to shield themselves from the energy that was streaking back and forth around them. It kept them in place but Fang noticed it never struck a fatal blow to any of the vanguards.

Fang was impressed at the way the mysterious winged woman controlled her magic.

'_Who is she?'_

"Archangel"

Fang turned toward the voice that called out, but neither he nor the woman reacted fast enough to stop the arrow that was shot by a man standing on an adjacent roof. The man's face was blocked by the shadows of the night but his uniform identified him as a general in the army, and his aura identified him as a mage.

With his power to guide it, the arrow hit its mark slicing through the woman's left wing and embedding itself into her shoulder.

She did not cry out but a look of shock spread across her features.

Her wings vanished in a flurry of feathers and she began to fall from the sky.

This time Fang was quick to react, he leapt from the rooftop grabbing the girl in midair.

No one had noticed him till now so Fang used their surprise to his advantage.

Pulling out a wind ofuda he used it to slow his fall landing safely on the ground with the woman in his arms.

He looked down at her and realized she had fallen unconscious probably from the shock of her injury. The general from the roof jumped to the ground also using magic to slow his decent.

"Whoever you are surrender and hand over the girl. She is my prey and I will not let another have her."

The man whom Fang could not identify looked sadistic as he pointed his sword at him. But nether the general or his men could see Fang's smirk beneath his hood.

"What's wrong old man, this the only way you can get a date."

The vanguard made to charge at them but Fang redirected his wind to kick up the dirt around them creating a dust cloud to disorient the vanguard and cover his escape.

When the cloud cleared and the general realized the cloaked youth and winged woman was gone he let loose a scream of frustration that carried down the silent streets of Awai.

Fang maneuvered swiftly through the deserted streets, with the now unwinged girl in his arms, until he came to the shop he was staying at. Thinking it was too risky to use the front door, he ducked around back.

He moved some shrubbery that concealed a hidden entrance.

He held the woman in one arm and used the other to open the door before jumping inside and closing the door behind him.

Once inside he pulled on a rope that hung from the ceiling. It rang a bell upstairs to alert the shop owner of his arrival. Fang took off his hood and carried the girl over to a bed that sat in the corner.

The room itself was little more than a hole in the ground with dirt walls and floors being held back by decaying wood beams. It was no four star hotel but with lamps for light, a bed, and medical supplies it served its purpose.

The blond girl lay unconscious and sweating on the bed still clutching her pink star wand. He rolled her over to get a better look at her shoulder injury. The arrow passed straight through her shoulder but miraculously missed any bone. The arrow itself was holding back the bleeding.

He broke off the arrow head and in one swift motion pulled out the stick.

The girl awoke suddenly and cried out in pain gripping her shoulder. She closed her eyes again as her body began to glow.

Fang stepped back in surprise shielding his eyes from the bright light emitted by the girl's body. He stood back in shock as the girl's features began to change. Her hair became shorter until it framed her face and darkened to a honey brown color. Her long white dress melted away to be replaced by a short pink corset dress with black leggings and boots. Her body and face shrank giving her a more youthful appearance then before.

A very different girl kneeled up on the bed holding her bleeding right shoulder with the opposite hand and her star wand still held firmly in the other.

She opened her eyes to look at her startled rescuer. Gone too were her striking blue eyes, replaced by the emerald green orbs that now met Fang's amber ones.

The two stared at each other unsure of how to process the presence of the other. Time slowed as each looked the other over trying to figure out what was transpiring.

'_A girl who changes shape, who is she?'_

'_A hooded rouge mage, who is he?'_

'_Why was she fighting the army?'_

'_Did he rescue me?'_

Their trance was broken by a third person entering the room. A woman with long black hair entered the shelter from the residence above.

The Twin Bells shop owner Maki rushed to the shelter when the alarm bells rang upstairs.

"Fang what happen?"

Maki's voice brought Fang back to reality as he turned to address her.

"This girl got hurt fighting the vanguard to free some prisoners. I grabbed her and ducked down here to get away."

Maki quickly crossed the room to look at the girl and her wound. She was surprised when she recognized her as a girl she did business with.

"Sakura?"

"Hi Miss Maki." Sakura spoke sheepishly.

Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do now.

This was bad, she and Tomoyo did business with Miss Maki, who sold Tomoyo's dresses in her shop. How was she going to explain herself? Why would that guy bring her here?

Fear and confusion overtook Sakura and her body began to tremble from the strain and blood loss she was experiencing.

For her part Maki was more concerned with Sakura's condition then how she got that way. She rushed to Sakura's side and pulled her hand away from her shoulder to get a better look at the injury.

"Get me some bandages and antiseptic from that trunk over there."

Maki motioned to an old trunk in the corner. This retriggered reality for Fang who only now recalled that the shape shifting girl was hurt.

After Fang retrieved the supplies Maki sat down beside Sakura.

"Sakura pull the top of your dress down…and **you** turn around!"

She waved her hand at Fang to emphasize her point.

"Oh right, um…. sorry."

Fang quickly turned away blushing. He did not realize he had been staring at the girl.

No one spoke while Maki worked to bandage Sakura's shoulder. She also used the bandage roll to make Sakura a sling to elevate her arm and keep pressure off her shoulder.

"I'm going to check and see if the soldiers are still looking for you. Stay down here and keep quiet."

Maki disappeared up the stairs leaving Sakura alone with her rescuer.

She was in a fix now, she had been identified. But while she was sure Maki would keep her secret she needed to know more about the guy who saved her.

"Thank you for saving me."

Sakura opened the lines of communication hoping he would speak.

"Don't worry about it we are all in this fight together. Maki called you Sakura right? Are you the one everyone is talking about, the Archangel of Awai?"

Sakura looked at the young man and wondered what she should tell him. He was obviously not part of the vanguard. It was faint because he was holding it back but she could sense his aura. He had to be a rouge mage, maybe part of the militia? If he was…

"Yes, but I am no angle. I am just someone who wants to help stop the Demon King's reign of terror."

Fang made no effort to hide his smirk while he spoke.

"So, divine intervention turns out to be a rouge mage hiding right under the Demon King's nose. Those religious folks will be disappointed."

Fang took notice of a diamond ring hanging from a chain around her neck.

"Isn't a ring like that supposed to be on your finger?"

A surprised Sakura fingered the ring before tucking it under her shirt.

"You wear a ring on your finger when you want to share it with the world. This ring is only for me."

Her words confused Fang who was now even more curious about the girl before him.

Sakura closed her eyes thinking about a place and person far away from where she was now but only for a moment.

She forced her focus back to the present; now that he knew who she was she needed to know who he was. The realization struck her suddenly.

'_That cloak.'_

Now it was her turn to smirk.

"I have seen the pattern on your cloak on wanted posters. I though Fang was a mercenary of the eastern province, so what are **you** doing in the capital of all places?"

If he was taken aback by her directness he did not display it on his face.

They stared each other down for a moment challenging the other to speak first. Trust was a luxury no mage gave away lightly. Both knew opening up to a stranger could be fatal. Still…

"I am looking for someone. A friend of mine is missing and he was last seen here in Awai."

Sakura could not help but smile. It was satisfying for her that he caved first.

"Your friend wouldn't be a hansom militia rebel with glasses would he?"

Sakura intended for the quip to be a joke but the look on Fang's face told her otherwise.

"First, he's not handsome he's an idiot. Second, what do you know!" he demanded while stepping closer

"What do you know?" she fired back standing up in front of him.

His sudden change in demeanor intimidated Sakura a little.

He was about a head taller then she was. He looked strong, daring, and stubborn to her eyes so she was surprised when he relented again so quickly.

Fang looked at the girl in front of him. She was no poker player that was for sure. He could tell from her face that she knew something and was intimidated by him. It was like reading an open book.

But he had to take the chance and trust her. It was his only lead. After all Panther had come to Awai to discern the truth behind the Archangel rumors so it made sense for her to know something.

"I am looking for the Panther. I trust you know to whom I refer."

"If you are his friend, then what is his real name?"

"You tell me."

"Not until you tell me why the militia would send a known mercenary to look for one of their own."

Fang took a deep breath to calm his increasing agitation. This was his first real lead and he did not want to let it slip away by scaring the girl. Besides the girl's concerns were valid. She was just being careful. She may not be part of the militia but she was clearly helping them out; both by freeing those prisoners tonight and possibly by helping conceal the idiot.

"I'm not on a job for anyone I came on my own. Panther, or rather Eriol Hiiragizawa has been a friend of mine, since childhood and I will not leave here until I find him."

His answer seemed to satisfy the girl who looked up at him and began smiling.

Sakura could see the sincerity in his eyes; it was something she had not seen in a long time. It made her smile to again see values that were so lost in the south. She knew now that she could trust him.

"I know where your friend is. We will have to wait till morning, by then my shoulder should be healed, and then I will take you to him."

The girl stood up and extended her good arm to him her bright smile unnerving Fang who took a cautious step back.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto also know as Archangel a name given to me by the populous of Awai. I am a rouge mage like you, with no affiliations."

Fang stared at her extended hand briefly before taking her small soft hand in his own larger one.

"I am known as Fang, but my given name is Syaoran Li, a rouge mage who acts as a mercenary for hire. I will do any job for the right price."

**Author's Note**

Harpies come from Greek mythology. They also personified dead souls who snatched the souls of the living. Traditionally they are pictured as birds with the faces of ugly old women. In more recent media forms they are depicted as women with wings for arms and clawed hands and feet.


	6. Eriol

Hi Starlight and Moonspell here! We are back with a new update. Sorry for the long wait but Starlight is in the second year of a Master's program and Moonspell is set to graduate soon so our academic pursuits have taken up much of our time.

Also we took a fresh look at this story after reading some reviews and realized that in our haste to get it written and published we presented our readers with a version that was poor in quality and well below our joint potential.

Please accept our apologies for this and feel free to reread the previous chapters which have all been edited substantially. The overall plot and ideas are the same but are explained in what we hope is more clarity and dept.

All that being said please read and enjoy the new chapter and review freely. We are amateurs so your praise and criticisms help us write a better story.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Seen Change…**

Archangel

Chapter 5: Eriol

Not far from the capital city of Awai there was a dense forest known for its trees, the silent woods. These trees were known as such because no sound could be heard coming from beyond them. This was not because the forest was void of life, on the contrarily; strange creatures flourished in this ancient setting.

This forest, which was older than humanities' recollection, was silent because silence was all the inhabitants wanted to give to the outside world.

Ancient forgotten magic was saturated throughout the land and blossomed within the leaves of the trees that blanketed the sky. These trees formed an impenetrable barrier that keeps everything and anyone whom was undesirable away from this place.

Only those the inhabitance deemed worthy could behold the wonders of this, The Pixie's Forest.

Sunrise still lay over the horizon of Pixie's Forest or the silent woods as it was sometimes

called.

Unlike sound, sunlight passed freely through this forest.

But right now one young man wished sunlight was banned too after being disturbed from a peaceful sleep by the morning rays.

This young man carefully sat up in his bed wincing at the pain his movements caused. He then reached over to pick up a pair of glasses from the side of the bed. He glared at both the window that allowed in the intruding light and the bandages that covered a large portion of his upper body.

His body was on the mend but he was going to need a lot more time to heal.

This man was Eriol Hiiragizawa a hansom rouge mage who worked as a spy for the militia rebellion. At face value he looked young but the eyes that lay shielded behind his glasses gave off a sense of wisdom beyond his years.

Not that he felt that wise right now. His current condition was the result of a critical error he had made while trying to carry out his latest mission. Still, the many gains were worth his bed ridden state.

…**Flashback**

As a mage himself, Eriol knows better then most how important the small number of rouge mages who fight with the militia are.

Most mages are ether under control of the Demon King or in hiding, too afraid to reveal themselves. So when stories began to surface of a winged woman attacking vanguard forces Eriol decided to go to the foreboding capital city to investigate the stories, convinced a new and powerful rouge mage was behind the tales.

Taking only his personal creation Spinel-Sun whom he affectionately referred to as Souppy with him for assistance, Eriol set out for the capital.

Eriol spent days wondering Awai with no credible leads on this suppose heavenly sent Archangel. He had all but given up on the prospect and decided to try another strategy. If he could not find a new rouge to help aid the fight he could at least gather some new intelligence.

Attached to the palace were the remains of the Great Library. The library had once been a jewel of the capital city rivaling the palace in both size and grader. It was open to the public so anyone could come and traverse its vast collection. It was a place where scholars from across the country gathered to study. Classes were sponsored by the royal family so children from all walks of life could come and be taught to read and write.

Today the library's doors are closed and its vast collection locked away from the public eye.

Eriol decided to sneak into the library to try and find something the resistance could use.

But he found more then he bargained for.

The main hall of the library was round with shelf after shelf of books reaching to the ceiling. Small narrow walkways divided the racks that had to be climbed by ladders.

Eriol spent days inside the quiet library combing through books by candle light. He never expected to be bothered, but when the lights suddenly came on he and Souppy were quick to hide amongst the high shelves by ducking down on one of the narrow walkways hidden in the shadows.

Eriol's heart begins to race when he sees three people walk in.

The first being the most feared member of the vanguard the notorious and cruel general Asaka. He was followed by a man and a woman, none other then the Demon King Kengen Clow himself and his Seer.

Eriol's mind began to race at the suddenly presented opportunity. He was outnumbered three to one, but here was a perfect opportunity to rid the Kingdom of Clow of the Demon King once and for all.

From the time of his conquest Kengen has never left the palace and only personally interacted with a very limited circle of advisors. No rebel or assassin has ever been able to get near him.

'_I can't take all three of them but if I can kill Kengen the demons will stop obeying the vanguard and the mages under his control will be free.' _

He may not make it out of this place alive, but the freedom of Clow was worth his life.

"I hope you are not thinking of attempting something foolish." Souppy whispered from beside Eriol's head as if he could read his master's thoughts.

"**Takara** how are the preparations progressing."

Kengen had turned to the Seer as he unrolled a map of Clow out unto a table.

"Everything is fine my king. I meditate in the astral plain every night and my power continues to grow. Before long I will have the power to cast my will over all the mages of Clow for you, just as I did to the demons."

The Seer spoke with a light voice as if she were a child asking for her father's approval. Kengen did not disappoint.

He runs a hand through her hair and petted her on the head in a manner more suited for a cat then a woman.

"Perfect as always my pet. You have been the most valuable treasure I have ever found in my life."

The Seer Takara blushed and giggled at Kengen's praise.

Asaka rolled his eyes before walking over to the map.

"To think you found a mage of such value in such a lowly place as the high mountains."

He pointed to a spot on the map as he spoke. "Not far off from the outlands where you collected all your followers from. Your poor brother never expected that did he?"

Kengen laughed at the pleasant memory of his conquest of the capital.

"I can still remember the look of shock on his face when I killed him. Getting the outcast to follow me was easy all I had to do was offer them the power the all so craved. But it was Takara's ability to control the magical creatures and turn them into demons that assured my victory. Her ability to bend the will of others combined with her foresight makes her unmatchable. Right my pet?" Kengen turned back to the Takara.

"You will continue to weave your visions for me won't you?" he cooed.

The Seer just nodded her head in obedience.

Eriol was dumbfounded by this revelation. All this time it was assumed that Kengen Clow had discovered a way to control unbound magical creatures on his own.

"Eriol this means that it is that seer woman who is controlling **both** the mages and the demons." Souppy gave voice to what Eriol was thinking.

"Kengen has no real power on his own, it's all her. But why?"

It did not seem to fit, why would that woman be so willing to use **her** formidable power to help Kengen realize **his** ambitions?

Eriol could not even fathom an explanation. He just did not have enough information to conceptualize a plausible hypothesis. The stories of her 'treatment' were wide spread but beyond that no one knew who the Seer was or where she had come from. She was a complete mystery.

'_Of course now that I know her name and where she came from maybe I can find a way to break her power and the Demon King's while I am at it.'_

He continued to listen while they discussed a plan that slowly began to horrify him causing a slip in his aura.

The Seer Takara suddenly felt a faint presence of magic. Her gaze shot up to the area where Eriol and Souppy lay hidden.

"Who is there?" she yelled jumped in front of the king.

Surprised, by her sudden outburst Eriol knocked down a book alerting the three below of his unwanted presence.

Everything that happened after that seemed to go in slow motion.

General Asaka attacked him with a powerful wave of magic.

Souppy reacted first; he did not have time to change into his true form so he grew out his wings large enough to block the attack from hurting Eriol. However Souppy himself bore the brunt of the general's power getting blasted back into the books.

"Spinel-Sun!"

Eriol quickly made the decision that he could not defeat the three on his own and decided to make his escape.

He dodged another series of attacks as he ran over to Souppy. He picked up the now unconscious guardian beast and tucked him into his satchel before using his own magic to blow a hole in the wall.

The guards below were alerted by the blast and managed to doge the falling debris, but not Eriol when he came falling from the sky above, landing on top of them.

"Thank you gentlemen for being so kind as to break my fall."

He bowed to the crumpled forms of the vanguards before taking off in a run, several more vanguard soldiers and now the demons that patrolled the palace in pursuit.

As he ran he chanted a spell that called up a strange staff with the head of a sun on it. He turned and slammed the tip of the staff into the ground in front of him. Energy came up from the ground through the staff and blasted the demons and soldiers away. A trench formed in the ground along the path of the attack.

All too confident in his victory Eriol failed to notice a presence sneak up behind him.

A lizard like demon with multiple heads slithered along the shadows and struck Eriol with its tail. The demon's hard skin tore across Eriol's chest and stomach like a whip leaving a deep gash across his body.

He hit the ground hard breaking his concentration, along with what felt like several ribs. His staff dematerialized while his blood spattered around him.

The lizard demon known as a ladon was the most powerful demon that guarded the royal palace. The ladon walked over and pinned Eriol down, its claws digging into the open wound and pressing on his internal injuries.

Eriol could feel his blood pooling around him and his vision was beginning to blur. He gritted his teeth to force away the pain; if he was going to die he would not give his enemy the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

His dulling wits were reawakened when a ball of fire passed over the ladon causing the creature to step back and off its victim.

Eriol managed to lift his head enough to see a golden winged lion dive from the sky and ram the ladon in one of his heads while swiping at several others before biting down on the neck of another head. Each of the Ladon's heads shook and roared as it stepped back injured and disorientated.

The lion landed in front of him posturing in a menacing way. Another figure landed gently next to the lion placing a pale hand on its back.

The pursuing vanguard soldiers stopped in their tracks some backing up in fear.

"It's her, it's the Archangel."

Eriol struggled to see the figure forcing his broken body up to look at the original target of his journey to Awai. The figure next to the lion was a woman with skin as pale as a winter's snow. Long silver hair cascaded down to her back and pooled at her bare feet while her yellow eyes matched the fur of her companion. She wore a long dark blue dress that appeared to fade into the nighttime sky. Her pink tinted wings seemed to glow with an unearthly light. She appeared just as he always envisioned an angel would.

"Enough this violence will stop. Arrow!"

A bow and arrow appeared in the Archangel's hand as she took aim at the horde of heads mounted on the Lodon's shoulders. She let fly a single arrow that multiplied and struck each head right between the eyes.

The demon reeled back and vanished into dust but a large beam of energy came spiraling from behind it.

Archangel changed her bow into a pink staff that she used to tap a floating card.

"Shield"

The attack connected with great force but her shield did not break.

When the dust cleared the infamous General Asaka stood in challenge with a sadistic look on his face. Several more vanguard soldiers stood behind him.

"Whore, I'll take your body tonight before I hang your corpse from the palace gate." Asaka took out his sword and began charging at the Archangel.

"He's got a colorful imagination, doesn't he?" The lion said with a sarcastic tone.

Archangel taped another card. "Sand, create some cover."

A woman emerged from the card before merging with the ground and kicking up a sand storm that engulfed her mistress's attackers. She took out another card but this time used it on herself.

"Power" Her aura changed as she bent down next to Eriol.

"Forgive me sir, I know you are in pain but I have to move you."

Despite being much smaller then Eriol Archangel lifted him with no effort. Placing him on the back of the lion she mounted behind Eriol to hold him in place.

"Let's go Kero."

"You got it Sakura."

The lion took off dodging a few poorly aimed arrows. Eriol passed out around then but not before committing those names to memory.

'_Kero and Sakura'_

Eriol's ability to suppress his power waned when he fell unconscious causing a sensation of familiarity within Kero.

"Sakura this boy has the same aura as the royal family."

"Hoe?" 

When Eriol awoke he was in a single bed in a small but pleasantly decorated room with bright sunlight and a light breeze coming in past the curtains of the window. His wounds had been tended too with great, and from what he could tell, consistent care that probably saved his life.

"You're awake?"

The surprised voice forced his consciousness to focus.

Eriol did not have the strength to sit up but he turned his head to glimpse the owner of the voice.

A young woman with long black hair and gentle amethyst eyes stood at the door holding a basin of water and some fresh bandages he figured was suppose to be for him.

"Water please." he asked in a dry voice.

The girl did not miss his barely audible request and quickly went to his side. She scooped some water in a small ladle before tilting his head up so he could drink what was probably the most refreshing drink of water he ever had the pleasure to partake.

Feeling more rejuvenated Eriol managed a small smile for the girl before recollection kicked in. Suddenly frantic Eriol tried to sit up.

"Spinel-Sun, where is he? Where is Souppy."

The girl gently pushed him back down on the bed.

"Please stay calm and don't move you will aggravate your injuries. You're small companion is resting over there."

Eriol followed her gaze to the dresser where Souppy slept on a small pillow with his tiny toy looking body wrapped in bandages, much like himself. Eriol sighed in relief and relaxed some despite being confused about where he was.

"So, who are you and where am I?" he asked.

The girl pulled a chair up beside the bed to sit down before answering.

"My name is Tomoyo and you are in our home in the Pixies' forest."

"Did you rescue me?" he continued his questions.

This idea made Tomoyo laugh.

"I'm afraid not, you were rescued by Archangel."

"Tomoyo you know that specter is no angel." A new voice interrupted.

Another young woman entered the room she had short honey brown hair and bright emerald eyes. Her cheeks were flushed with a pink blush as if she was embarrassed by something.

Tomoyo giggled and smiled at the new girl.

"But Sakura that is what everyone else is calling her. Oh, forgive me this is my roommate Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura our guest is awake and he was just about to tell us his name."

"Was I?" Eriol tried to dodge the question he needed to confirm this was a safe place before he told these girls more.

"You are a rouge mage of the militia." Tomoyo stated as a fact not a question.

"How did you come to that conclusion fair maiden?" he asked in mock wonder.

"The woman who brought you here told us you used magic before she flew away."

Convinces this was a lie Eriol decided to keep probing.

"Interesting, why would the Archangel bring me to you ladies?"

"We're not sure ourselves; she must have assumed you would be safe here because the vanguard can not enter the Pixie forest and of course when we realized you were injured we had to take care of you. Though I wonder how you came by your injuries."

Sakura stayed silent as the two conversed.

She felt like she was watching a dual. But rather then weapons the two were dueling with their minds and words trying to discern what the other knew and if they were a threat. She was almost impressed she had never met anyone who could match wits with Tomoyo. She really wanted to know who this guy was.

Eriol smiled despite himself he was really starting to like this girl. She clearly had a sharp mind and he did not feel threatened by her.

"You are right I am a rouge mage of the militia. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa also known as the Panther."

"A regal sounding name; it suits you well."

Again Eriol felt himself smile. This girl sure was direct.

"You must be hungry Mr. Eriol." Sakura finally interjected in the conversation.

"You won't regain your strength if you do not eat so I will go fix you something?"

Sakura walked out of the room leaving Tomoyo with their guest.

"I am going to go help Sakura. Please feel free to call if you need anything."

With that final word Tomoyo too left the room.

… **Present**

Eriol had been under the two girls care ever since.

In his time here the girls have tried to remain coy but he had learned that the house that they were living was made in part by the magic of the fairies in the forest.

How these girls had gained the favor of the fairies, whom are notoriously shy, was anyone's guess.

They foraged and grew most of the food they ate. They had a small farm with a couple of chickens they used for eggs and a cow they used for milk.

Tomoyo also designed dresses that the girls sold in the city for money that they used to buy more dress material as well as meat and any other necessities.

More importantly he was sure that Sakura was the Archangel of Awai and the one who saved him. Her different appearance through him off at first but he figured that was a trick of her magic.

The magic she used was unique but it was not solely her own. It was the Clow Cards of the royal family modified and changed to obey her.

Both the cards and their guardian Keroberous were now lost to any member of the royal family including Kengen Clow.

It was an unexpected development and he was still undecided on how to react to it. On one hand it was a relief that Kengen Clow could never retrieve them and use them for his own ends. On the other hand the cards could be invaluable to the rebel cause but with their mastership now under Sakura alone they were useless to anyone else.

His hunger kept interrupting his thoughts so Eriol pulled his aching body out of bed and made his way to the door using a crutch to support his weight. Souppy floated over and sat on his shoulder to hitch a ride to breakfast.

In the kitchen Tomoyo sung a song while she cooked some omelets. Kero floated back and forth continually asking if she was done. The shuffling of Eriol's footsteps caused Kero to duck into the shelves and hide.

Sakura was wary of leaving Tomoyo alone with Eriol because of his magic so Kero stayed behind while Sakura went to capital both to sell some dresses and to free some prisoners that were being transported to the capital today.

But it was Eriol who was having a hard time being alone with Tomoyo. The amethyst eyed girl was unsettling for him with her ability to make him all tongue-tied and goofy.

Eriol stopped at the door to listen to Tomoyo sing. She had the most beautiful singing voice he ever had the pleasure to listen too. This girl sure was something.

Tomoyo turned around after Kero hid.

"Eriol I told you not to push yourself."

She walked over and helped Eriol sit down at the kitchen table.

"But I get board sitting in my bed all day." He said.

"You're health is more important then how entertained you are." She scolded him.

"I beg your forgiveness Miss Tomoyo but I hate feeling useless. Has Sakura returned to us from the dress shops yet?"

Tomoyo turned back around trying to conceal her anxiety about her best friend.

"No not yet I wonder what is taking her so long."

**Back in the Capital City of Awai…**

The city was still in an uproar after the evening's events. The populous stayed inside as the vanguard searched for the escaped prisoners as well as the people who freed them.

Maki peeked cautiously out the window of her shop by peeling the curtains back. She watched the vanguard soldiers run back and forth searching the street.

Concerned she made her way down to the secret basement where Sakura and Syaoran were waiting.

"It's no good Fang they are still searching up and down the streets." She told him.

"That's fine Maki we'll take the tunnels to leave the city and let those fools continue to chase their own tails." He replied.

A bell signaled that someone had entered the Twin Bells shop.

"Alright then, I've got to go so good luck, and please be careful."

"You too. Thanks for everything and stay safe." He told her as she turned to go upstairs.

With that Maki went back upstairs and sealed the entrance to the hideaway behind her.

Sakura who still had her bandaged arm in a sling looked to Syaoran confused.

"What did you mean by tunnels?" she asked him.

Without a word Syaoran lit a lantern and moved a fake wooden support beam that covered the entrance to a tunnel hidden behind it.

Sakura follow Syaoran who led the way through what appeared to be a labyrinth of tunnels that made up the old abandoned sewer system.

Eventually they came to a small hidden tunnel that they had to crouch down to move in. The end was blocked by a large rock that he moved to allow them passage. When Sakura emerged behind him Syaoran made sure to place the extinguished lantern inside and realign the large bolder back in place to conceal the entrance. The tunnels took them all the way to the forest along the outskirts of the city.

"How did the rebels build all those tunnels?"

"They didn't these tunnels were part of the original sewer system but were abandoned as the system expanded with the city. They were only recently rediscovered."

Now outside the city it was Sakura's turn to lead.

When they arrived at the entrance to the Pixie's Forest the foliage was so thick it seemed impossible to pass. The trees and plant life was so dense it looked more like a man made wall then a natural occurrence.

When Syaoran stepped closer the branches moved to further block his way causing him to step back in surprise. Sakura giggled at his response before stepping forward herself.

"Please this man is here with me. Please let us pass; he has come to help his friend. He saved me and I trust him." She spoke.

Syaoran watched as a few glowing lights were emitted by the forest. They circled Sakura and them himself before darting back into the trees.

The foliage opened up creating a well defined path through the forest leaving Syaoran amazed.

"How did you gain the favor of the creatures in the Pixie's Forest?"

It was a well known fact that the pixies, gnomes, elves, and other creatures that lived in these woods were shy and distrustful of humans.

"A girl has her ways."

**Back in the house…**

Tomoyo was showing Eriol a dress she had made and going on about how beautiful Sakura was going to look in it. Their conversation was interrupted when Sakura herself walked in followed by Syaoran much to Eriol's surprise.

Syaoran returned Eriol's shocked expression with a smirk.

"So this is where I find the idiot Panther."

"Sakura what happen, you're hurt."

Tomoyo went running over to her friend to look at her injured arm.

"We'll things got a little out of hand last night." She said with smile.

Sakura was trying to minimize her injury to calm her worried friend. But her efforts were shattered by a loud crashing noise followed by the frantic yelling of her guardian best.

"What happened Sakura? Who hurt you? I'll kill them!"

Kero whom had been hiding from Eriol and Souppy up until now came charging into the room to look at Sakura completely forgetting he was suppose to be concealing himself.

He realized his mistake just in time to see the confused stranger Sakura brought home along with all the others staring at him with silent awkward sweat-drops.

"Kero" Sakura glared angrily at her guardian beast.

Eriol cleared his through to get everyone's attention.

"Well now that we are all here together and out in the open why don't we sit down to explain and discuss some things?"

Note: a ladon is a creature from greek mythology that was said to be a serpent like creature with 100 head and 1000 voices. It was said to guard the tree of golden apples that Hercules had to get for his 11th labor. I will leave the amount of heads the ladon in this story has up to all the individual imaginations of you the readers.


	7. Syaoran

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any related characters. I am simply using the series cast and basic ideas in my own way to have some fun and entertain fellow CCS fans. No money was made or credit obtained in the writing of this piece of fiction.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**Seen Change… **

Archangel

Chapter 6: Syaoran

Eriol cleared his through to get everyone's attention.

"Well now that we are all here together and out in the open why don't we sit down to explain and discuss some things?"  
"KERO! I told you to stay hidden."

Sakura grabbed Kero out of the sky by the tail and held him up to her angry looking face.

Kero puffed up his cheeks in anger and retaliated back at Sakura.

"Ingrate! This is the thanks I get for worrying about you. You don't deserve a guardian beast as great as me."

Kero was flailing back and forth as he yelled waving his tiny arms in the air. Trying to discern if he had heard correctly Syaoran snuck around Sakura to get a closer look at the talking creature she was yelling at.

He made no attempt to hide the mocking tone of his voice when began poking Kero in the side.

"This thing thinks it's a guardian beast? It looks like some kind of kid's bath toy."

Infuriated, Kero pulled himself from Sakura's grasp and flew up to Syaoran.

"Just who do you think you are talking down to kid? I Keroberous am the greatest guardian beast of all. Now tell me what you did to Sakura."

"Yeah, you must be real dangerous." Syaoran rolled his eyes while he spoke. "What do you do? Make your enemies laugh to death?"

Kero growled before biting down hard on Syaoran's pointed finger.

"Ow get off you stupid stuffed toy."

Syaoran shook his hand around trying to shake Kero off his finger. Eriol watched the scene play out with amusement.

"As you can see ladies my friend Fang here is very skilled at making new acquaintances." Eriol said this with a smile on his face.

Souppy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, this legendary skill is why friend Fang usually travels alone."

Eventually Sakura talks Kero down and the four humans and two guardian beasts sat around the kitchen table together. Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo sat on one side while Eriol, Souppy and Syaoran sit on the opposite side. Tomoyo placed a tray of cookies in the center of the table and poured everyone a cup of tea before taking her seat.

Kero stared down the opposite party who all seemed unfazed with the exception of Syaoran who glared back at the creature who left teeth marks in his finger.

Eriol broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Being that we gentlemen are in the ladies debt and company I believe it best we explain ourselves first. Don't you agree Syaoran?"

"Explain what? I've got nothing to explain. And who told you to use my real name in front of …"

"Trust me Syaoran. Each of us knows something the others need to hear and time is short. If we do not act soon we may be too late to act at all."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked concerned by the cryptic nature of Eriol's words.

Eriol began to explain his mission to the capital to investigate the Archangel rumors and gather intelligence from the old library. Eriol went on about his encounter with the Demon King and his minions and how Sakura had saved him. At this part he turned to Sakura.

"Miss Sakura I believe I already know the answer but I would like confirmation from you. Are those not the Clow Cards of the royal house you used to arrange my rescue and interfere with the vanguard?"

At this last statement Syaoran and Sakura both jumped up from their seats.

"What was that? Are you telling me this weird girl has the Clow Cards?"

"How do you know about my cards?"

Eriol smiled and sipped his tea unfazed by the other two mages.

"I know because I have been looking for them. I even hired Fang here to dig up information for me. He's now upset because he lost out on a big pay day am I right?" Eriol looked over to Syaoran who sat back down turning his glair on Sakura.

Kero stood up next to his cup of tea.

"I am the guardian beast of the Clow Cards I acknowledge Sakura as our new master because I can no longer recognize the legitimacy of the royal line or condone the cruelty that has come to the kingdom. I will offer no further explanation to how she became our master. "

"Meaning the cards will no longer respond to the blood of the royals. It is an excellent idea to keep them safe and out of the Demon King's reach, although problematic for the prince."

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero all looked at Eriol with bewildered expressions. What did he mean by prince? The Demon King had no children and the royal house had long been destroyed. Eriol with an 'I know all' expression on his face smile at their confusion.

"The rumors that circulate from the Rebel Militia are not false. The prince born the night the capital city fell still lives. Both friend Fang and myself have been in the Prince's company."

Eriol went on to explain that the last prince hade been saved though he did not know how. The rebel militia was formed by a man who knew and protected the prince. This man sheltered the prince and raised him in a secret location. The prince was now beginning to assist the militia but only the militia leader and a few chosen messengers were allowed to meet with him. The location of the prince was the militia's most vital secret. Eriol explained that both he and Syaoran were 'favored' messengers of the prince even though the rouge mage Fang refused to claim official affiliations with the militia.

Sakura asked if she should return the cards to the prince but Eriol shook his head.

"The cards are lost to the royal blood line and that is something we will have to accept. Besides this way they are out of the Demon Kings control even if he should acquire them."

Sakura was relieved by Eriol's answer. She had grown to love Kero and the cards more than anything and she was unwilling to part with them. Even if Eriol **had** demanded she surrender the cards she would not have complied.

Kero seemed to share her feelings and displayed them by resting on Sakura's shoulder. This was a clear sign in Eriol's mind that the guardian beast was unwilling to part with his current master.

"Besides the Clow Cards are no longer a primary concern of this war, for I have discovered a far graver danger."

"What are you getting at?" Syaoran asked while noticing the serious look that came across Eriol's face. Only someone who knew the Panther well would notice the unusual glint in Eriol's eyes. Fear, Eriol had discovered something during his time in the capital and it frightened even him.

Eriol took a sip of his tea before beginning.

"I am saying the king will not need the cards to solidify his reign come the harvest moon. He has found another way. I overheard their plan in the library. Nine months from now on the night of the spring solstice the King's seer will cast a spell across the astral plan. This spell will effectively cast her mind controlling treatment on every mage across the kingdom. They are confident no one will be able to resist her mind's touch, even the prince. If all the mages fall to them the resistance is lost. We will all become his slaves."

The table was silent as each person took time to contemplate what Eriol was saying. Mages who worked for the king willingly were favored with land and wealth. Those who worked to remain free lived with the fear of capture and being subjugated by the seer's treatment. For a free mage, to be controlled by the king and his seer was the worse fate imaginable. The king's puppet mages killed and used their powers as they were told with no consciousness or will. They were kept like animals in overcrowded bunkers and dispatched like weapons to the vanguard at request.

The very idea made Syaoran's blood boil and caused him to slam his fist down on the table.

"No, I would rather die than have that happen to me."

"I agree." Sakura said in a shaky voice that had fear creeping in. "Such a fate would be worse than any death could bring."

"I'll go to that castle and slit their throats, both the king and his dammed seer."

Syaoran began to stand as he spoke but stopped when Eriol touched his shoulder.

"Friend Fang if it were that easy the militia would have seen it done a long time ago. You know that."

Syaoran sat back down grumbling but his actions were a silent acknowledgment that Eriol was right.

Everyone at the table knew what Eriol meant. Assassinations were simply not possible. The king and his seer never left the sanctuary of the castle. The castle had dozens of armed vanguards covering every level. On top of that the king's puppet mages stalked the halls covering the castle with wards that would warn of any unauthorized intrusion. To top off the triple threat, the most powerful of the king's demons were stationed around the palace ready to hunt down anyone who came within their sensory range. Demons on the same level as the one that struck down Eriol. No lone wolf assassin was going to breach that palace. Only a sizeable army could even hope of penetrating the defenses and conquering the king.

Tomoyo looked around at the others. She was not a mage so she would not be effected but the thought of something so horrible happening to Sakura, or worse Sakura hurting herself to prevent it, it was all too much.

"Can… can anything be done."

The pleading look in those **amethyst** eyes gave Eriol pause. Somehow he felt the desire to become lost in those eyes. Eriol broke eye contact to regain his composure.

"My dear Tomoyo something can always be done."

**Several Hours later Outside the Cottage…**

Sakura looked at the growing pile of 'needs' Tomoyo was collecting. Among which was cookware and dried food for travel, utensils, and excessive piles of clothes fit for every occasion along with various accessories. Tomoyo insisted Sakura had to be ready for everything from bed to a royal ball. To put the clothes in, Tomoyo single handedly dragged out an armoire. Tomoyo also brought a small table with chairs for Sakura to cook and eat at. Finally Sakura had to stop Tomoyo from brining out her bed by insisting a sleeping bag would be more than enough. Tomoyo and Kero looked at their packing with satisfaction.

Eriol smiled at the collection with amusement while Syaoran looked ready to kill.

"Are you crazy or something woman. You can't possibly think we can travel with half the contents of your house."

"I only packed what Sakura will need." Tomoyo stood her ground unfazed by Syaoran's glare.

"Don't yell at Tomoyo." Sakura interjected. Syaoran may have saved her life but no one was allowed to be mean to her best friend.

"Listen I can't carry all this junk across the country."

"No one asked you to. I have my own means."

To prove her point Sakura brushed passed him and released her star wand. She took out two cards and tossed them into the air.

"Shrink everything down and place it all in my satchel. Little, Move."

Sakura taped the cards with her wand and two spirits emerged one was so small it looked like a glowing bouncing dote and the other looked like a bodiless set of wings. The bouncing dote shrank everything it bounced on to proportions that matched its tiny stature. Then the second card picked everything up and floated it over and into a satchel Sakura was holding. When they were done everything was in the bag and Sakura placed the strap across her shoulder securing her belongings before turning to Syaoran.

"See"

Syaoran just glared angrily while Eriol clapped his hands.

"Bravo Sakura, leave it to a lady to pack all her needs efficiently."

Syaoran turned his glare on Eriol looking to Sakura like he was resisting the urge to kick Eriol's crutches from under his arms.

Eriol was convinced that the key to bringing down the Demond King was by bringing down his seer first. Eriol told Sakura and the others that he had learned her name and where she was from. He was sure the secret to breaking her power was hidden in the land of her origins. The High Mountains were an isolated region few dared to venture through. Eriol was planning on traveling there to discern the truth about her and why she served the Demon King. But the High Mountains were half way across the continent. The journey would be long and too difficult for Eriol in the condition he was in now. Despite Tomoyo's protest Sakura volunteered to go.

Tomoyo had been reasonable when she told Sakura she would never be able to find her way alone. To rectify this Eriol offered up Syaoran's assistance which he quickly refused until Eriol offered a sizable reward upon Sakura's safe return to her friend's company.

Thus Fang was assigned the task of escorting and guarding Archangel while she sought after the secrets of the king's seer. Sakura made clear to Eriol that this did not mean she was joining the militia for she had her own goals and scores to settle. But simply that the danger was too great for her to ignore.

Eriol would remain in the cottage to recuperate under Tomoyo's care. Tomoyo originally wanted to go too but Eriol could still barely move and required care to recover.

Sakura and Kero both bid Tomoyo a tearful goodbye. Even though Tomoyo wanted to be optimistic she could not stop herself from expressing her concerns and again asking her friend to reconsider her decision.

"This is just so dangerous Sakura. I want to support your decision but…"

"Tomoyo don't you remember our mantra?"

The two girls looked at each other before smiling and replying in unison.

"I will definitely be alright."

"Kaho taught us that, but after our village was destroyed I stopped believing it. I don't know why but for the first time I feel like I can believe it again, even though the odds are stacked against us and we don't have a lot of time, but we need to believe it now."

With one final hug Sakura and Syaoran departed, heading north to the High Mountain Range. The two walked in silence until they reached the edge of the Pixie's forest. The path coming out had been clear but Syaoran noticed the path appeared gone when he looked back.

Looking toward Sakura Syaoran could not help but notice how sad she looked leavening the place that had offered her shelter and safety for so long. The longing in her eyes made the emerald color of them look deep and sparkle. Shaking the strange thought out of his head he coughed to get her attention.

"You can ride that stuffed toy when he changes form right?"

"Quit calling me names kid if you know what's good for you."

Kero made his point by wrapping his wings around himself and changing into his true form.

"See, pretty impressive right kid?" Kero said while strutting around with his wings spread.

"Not really." Was Syaoran's nonchalant reply infuriating Kero.

"What did you say brat?!"

"Stop it Kero." Sakura's scolding only made Kero angrier as he turned away stubbornly.

"Well I'm not giving that kid a ride anywhere."

"No one asked you to plushy."

Syaoran took out what looked to be a reed pipe from inside his shirt and began to play a few notes. The single stemmed wooden pipe looked old and probably hand crafted. The melody he played was soft and enchanting to Sakura's ears. The last note was followed by what sounded like the braying of a horse. A white feather floated down past Sakura's nose causing her to look up just as a beautiful white Pegasus descended from the sky.

The Pegasus pranced up to Syaoran who patted him gently on the nose. Syaoran took an apple out of his bag which clearly pleased the Pegasus as he snatched it up and swiftly gobbled it down.

"I got a big job that is going to take a lot of travel and we have to move fast. Can you help me out for a little while longer?"

The Pegasus stomped his foot as if to answer yes.

Sakura stared in aw. Pegasus were extremely shy creatures and rarely ever seen by people even before the coming of the Demon King. She had never heard of one bonding to a human before. Excitement quickly overtook her as she approached the two. As a child she always dreamed of meeting a real Pegasus.

"He's amazing. Where did you meet him? How did you bond with him? I heard it was impossible to…"

Sakura's questioning and her approach was stopped short by Pegasus who stood up on it hind legs kicking its front hooves out and flaring its wings clearly agitated by Sakura's proximity. Sakura quickly stepped back to give the animal the space it obviously wanted.

"Don't get the wrong idea girl. Pegasus and I have bonded but he's still wild. Pegasus here has been my friend for a long time."

Syaoran smirked as he patted Pegasus again and slipped the magical animal another apple. A silent memory passed between them.

Syaoran thinks back to when he was a child only seven years old. Syaoran was trying to teach himself how to shoot a bow and arrow and took one from the town armory without permission. He was outside a forest that surrounded his rustic little village using a target he drew into a tree. The bow was much too big and Syaoran was struggling just to hold it strait. When he let loose an arrow the bow hit the ground knocking him off balance and causing the arrow to fly off far from its intended target. After Syaoran overshot his first mark he went into the forest to retrieve the arrow so no one would know he lost it. This proved to be a mistake because he quickly got turned around and lost in the unfamiliar surroundings. While stumbling through the brush Syaoran hears a strange noise. Following the sounds he looks around a tree to see a small baby Pegasus hobbling with his arrow embedded in its leg. Horrified at the sight Syaoran rushes over to the injured animal. The baby Pegasus who is no bigger then a dog tries to run away but falls over because of its leg.

"Wait; please don't run away, you have to let me help you."

Unable to get too close to the kicking animal Syaoran takes out his read pipe and begins to play. The soothing lullaby effectively calms the baby Pegasus who stops kicking as if to better listen to the gentle tune the little human boy is playing. This gives Syaoran an opportunity to look at the wound. The arrow passed through the side of the upper part of the leg. Fortunately it passed clean through grazing only muscle and not bone. Syaoran breaks off the arrow head and grabs the hilt of the arrow.

"I'm gonna pull it out ok." The baby Pegasus appears to understand and remains still while keeping his silver eyes fixed on Syaoran's amber ones.

Syaoran pulls the arrow out in one swift motion causing the baby Pegasus to kick in pain again. Its hoof cuts Syaoran's arm but he does not react. Instead he reaches out over the wound and uses his magic to heal the baby's injury. As soon as it realizes it's healed the baby Pegasus gets up on his feet and gallops away only pausing to look back once.

Syaoran smiles while he watches it go. "I guess he's too little to fly."

Syaoran picks up the arrow bits and continues to look for the way home. Some time latter it was beginning to get cold and dark. Syaoran, tired and dirty was sitting next to a tree shivering, scared, and trying not to cry. He knew it was dangerous to fall asleep in the forest without shelter but he was exhausted and it was too dark to see. He was beginning to fall asleep when something hit him in the arm.

Syaoran looked up to see the baby Pegasus nudging him with his nose. The baby continued this until Syaoran relents and stands up. Using the animal for support Syaoran walks along with him until he began to hear voices and she torches in the distance. People from his village were in the forest looking for him and the Pegasus had lead Syaoran to the search party.

"I'm here, I'm here!"

Relief washed over Syaoran when the voices of the villagers began coming in his direction. He turned to the baby Pegasus smiling.

"Thanks"

The baby Pegasus nudged Syaoran in the direction of the search party before turning and disappearing back into the woods. Syaoran waved goodbye before making his way toward his rescuers.

A few days later Syaoran was again in the woods without permission but this time he used a pocket knife to mark his way as he went. When he was confident he was deep enough he took two apples out of his pocket and leaves them on the ground. He then plays the same song from before on his pipe.

"Baby Pegasus these are for you. I'm sorry I hurt you and thanks again for helping me when I was lost. I hope you find them."

Syaoran prepares to leave when the baby Pegasus comes out of the woods and head buts him to the ground. The baby stomps his foot as if to say they are even before going over to the apples and eating them.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me." Syaoran yelled while stomping over to Pegasus.

Pegasus responds by nudging Syaoran again and licking at the small boy's hands as if to search for more food. This earned a giggle from the young Syaoran. He did not tell anyone in his rescue party about his encounter with the magical creature. Somehow he felt it was a special secret that he wanted to keep for himself.

"I don't have anymore but I can bring you some tomorrow ok."

The baby galloped around Syaoran as if excited by the promise. When he stopped Syaoran reached out and patted the baby on the head. A sense of magic passed between them, one that would bind them together for life.

Little Syaoran hugs the baby Pegasus. "Let's stay friends forever ok."

The baby Pegasus stomps his hoof in agreement.

Syaoran smiled to himself at the memory.

"He's not subservient to me like most bound magical creatures. He comes and goes as he pleases. But he has always been there when I needed him."

Syaoran mounts Pegasus bareback and Sakura follows suit with Keroberous.

"They will wear out faster if we fly so we will travel by land where we can and only fly if the terrain is too rough. Because of our wanted status and unusual choices of mounts we will stay off the roads and main paths. We'll stop at places along the way I know are safe to rest and resupply as we need it. We may also have to take on side jobs as we go to cover our expenses. This trip is going to take a couple of months and there is no telling how long we will need once we arrive. I know you are not accustomed to lengthy travel but I expect you to keep up got it."

Sakura just nodded her head while Kero mumbled something about bossy kids. With a click of his heals he was off with Keroberous right behind.

They rode at a moderate pace in silence for several hours. The lack of conversation was beginning to bother Sakura who was really missing Tomoyo's company. The thought of traveling in silence for months with this grouch Syaoran was not a cheerful prospect. She looked over to her traveling companion wondering what made him who he was. He was obviously a strong warrior and a powerful mage. Eriol seemed to trust him and he risked himself to rescue her too. But why was he working as a mercenary for hire and not the rebel militia? And if the prince's identity and location was such a secret why a mercenary would be allowed to meet with him?

"Syaoran why are you a traveling mercenary?"

By the look on his face her sudden question had caught him off guard.

"I mean your friend Eriol is part of the militia rebellion, why aren't you?"

"I've got my reasons." The finality in his voice made Sakura feel like the conversation was over.

Kero growled before speaking. "Stupid kid. Can you be more vague?"

"What about you and that pet cat? Why sneak around playing guardian angel alone in the capital? Why don't you join the militia?"

"I guess it's because I don't want to get too attached to anyone ever again."

Sakura missed the confused look Syaoran gave her as she fingered the silver ring that hung around her neck. Her eyes were glazed over as she remembered people and a place far from where she was today. The painful and bitter memories of the day she lost her family and her future still stabbed and the very essence of her sole. Since the day he was taken from her Sakura wore Yukito's ring around her neck. There his love would stay and shield her heart from ever being touched by anyone ever again. She would avenge him and her village one day. That goal was all that kept her going and she felt this journey was the first step to accomplishing her goal. Once that goal was realized she would go and join her lover where he was in the after life.

"I guess we are both the lone wolf type."

The two remained mostly silent after that conversation. Both still feeling uneasy around their mysterious new travel companion and neither knowing what where their boundaries were. With their superior speed and stamina the two magical beasts they rode covered a large amount of land in very little time. By dusk they were coming on their intended destination a small town miles away from the capital called Vesna. When Vesna came in sight Syaoran directed Pegasus to let them down near the outskirts of the crop fields. As they approached both Keroberous and Pegasus tried to walk in front of the other becoming more aggressive with every step.

"Race you to the field nag." Kero dared before picking up speed.

Pegasus grunted his response and the two took off leaving their riders no choice but to hang on. Both quickly picked up the fighting spirit of their partner as they leaned with them around the banks of the valley that lead to Vesna.

"Come on Kero you can do it." Sakura shouted and laughed as they raced. This was just the distraction the two needed to lighten the mood.

"Sorry girl but Pegasus and I don't loose." Syaoran smugly stated as he began to pull ahead. "Looser has to pay for tonight's dinner."

"You heard him Kero, win and you get second helpings on desert."

A renewed since of urgency gripped the guardian beast as the willed his body forward pulling ahead.

"CAKE, CAKE, CAKE, CAKE, CAKE!"

Syaoran smirked while pulling out an ofuda with the word wind on it. He said a chant into the sutra charm that created a circle of wind which shot up from the ground beneath Sakura and Keroberous. Sakura screamed and shielded her eyes while Keroberous stopped in his tracts. The wind lasted only a few seconds but it was long enough for Syaoran to reach the finish line, also known as the corn field, first.

"I win." Syaoran stated while dusting himself off.

Sakura was furious as she stomped over to him.

"You cheated!"

"The only rule was the first one to the crop line wins. We never agreed not to use magic."

Pegasus stomped his hove in agreement.

"I see how you are, fine, I will remember that for next time."

"Don't think I'm gonna forget either."Kero yelled after he shrank back to his true form. He flew off into Sakura's bag complaining about cheating brats. Sakura stomped towards the town while Syaoran took his pack down from Pegasus.

"See you in the morning buddy. Stay close ok."

Pegasus took off to the sky with out making a sound.

"Now when we get into town…." Syaoran turned only to realize Sakura was no where in site.

"Stupid girl."

Syaoran grabbed his bag and rushed to catch up to Sakura.

Coming up to the town Sakura noticed the shops were beginning to close. She looked around and saw people running about rushed to finish their business and head back home. A horn sounding in the distance caught her attention as she saw several vanguard soldiers stalking up the streets. Out of habit Sakura ducked to the side of a building to conceal herself in its evening shadow.

"Move it people curfew is at sundown. Anyone caught out after dark will have to pay extra tribute to the king."

An old man who was pushing a cart along the road hit a bump that sent his entire load of corn crashing to the ground near where the vanguard men stood.

"Hey old man, watch what you are doing."

The Vanguard soldier grabbed the old man by the color and pushed him back into his corn pile.

"Miserable old farmer I should have this whole town's stupid field burned for your insubordination."

The old man crawled out of the corn and bowed with his head to the ground before the snickering vanguard.

"Please sir it was an accident and my fault alone. Please do not punish everyone because of me." The old man visibly shook as he begged

One of the soldiers answered by kicking the old man in the ribs.

People who walked pass just looked away and quickened their pace ignoring the all too common scene.

"Stop It!"

Horrified by the sight Sakura yelled and was set to run to the old man's defense but someone grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back.

"Who said that!"

The Vanguard men looked around for the source of the outcry but saw no one. People just continued past avoiding eye contact.

"Dame peasants need to remember their place."

With one last kick the vanguard walked away leaving the old man on the ground next to his wagon.

Syaoran clamped his hand down on Sakura's mouth holding her back until the vanguard men were out of sight. When he relinquished his hold on her Sakura pushed him back a step while glaring angrily at him.

"Why did you do that? That man needed help and…"

"Listen girl this is not the capital. You can act on your own just fine there because the Demon King can't destroy his own city. You know the laws of community punishment the Vanguard instills. You cause trouble here and all of Vesna will suffer. It only takes one person and one act to condemn a town and its populace."

Syaoran would have continued his lecture if not for the look Sakura gave him. Her anger had been replaced by a haunted look of horror and pain that sent a dagger through his own heart. It was it that moment he knew, something terrible had happened to this girl.

"I know what happens when the Demon King is displeased you don't have to tell me."

Sakura walked away and over to the old man who was trying to turn his wagon over while wincing from the bruises the assault left him. Syaoran followed and the two silently went to either side of the old man and helped him lift his cart. They quickly began to pick up and re-pile the corn.

Sakura noticed a single tear trail down the old man's eye as they worked.

"You should not be helping me." He whispered. "If the vanguard sees you…"

"Let's just work fast so they don't." Syaoran interrupted "It's almost curfew."

When they finished picking up the corn the old farmer gave them a node of acknowledgment before quickly heading on his way.

Syaoran turned in the opposite direction and Sakura followed behind with a million thoughts running through her head.

"It shouldn't be this way. People should not be scared to stand up for each other and do the right thing."

"You're right."

His agreement surprised her so much that Sakura quickened her pace to walk beside him and look at his face just to be sure she heard him correctly.

"This town hasn't found its courage yet. Until it does, things will stay this way. The people of Clow, every person in every town, city, and village has to stand up to take back what the vanguard has taken from them. It's the only hope we really have to get our kingdom back."

Sakura blinked at him surprised by his words for a second time.

"Wow it sounds like you have given this a lot of thought. You almost sounded like a wise leader for a moment."

Sakura smiled at her own teasing. For a moment Syaoran thought her smile looked beautiful, no angelic even. He shook the thought from his mind and hurried his pace without warning. He needed some distance from this girl. Sakura ran behind him to keep up yelling for him to slow down.

Sakura followed after Syaoran wondering where he was leading them. During their journey Syaoran said he had a contact in Vesna but he did not elaborate on it. Eventually just as night fall was setting in they came upon a small rundown looking tavern tucked away in the back alleys of the town. They only reason she noticed the place at all was because of all the yelling and noise coming from inside. As if to confirm her unease a window to her right shattered as a man came flying through it.

"You can't be serious." Sakura and Kero both said in unison.

"It's not as bad as it looks and the owner only lets in people he knows, so it's safe."

Right on cue a man who could be mistaken for a mountain ogre opened the front door.

"Don't come here getting touchy with my serving girls."

Kero dashed back into Sakura's bag when Ogre man looked their way. Sakura could feel herself sweating under the towering man's gaze.

Syaoran appeared unaffected.

"Hi Frances think you could put me up for the night."

"Frances? What kind of name is Frances for a giant ogre man." Kero whispered to Sakura from under the flap of her bag.

Frances turned from Sakura back to Syaoran with an angry growl.

"What's with the girl Fang? I know you're a young guy with needs but my old lady is going to pitch a fit when she finds out your picking up harlots and bringing them here."

"Harlot! How dare you I'm not…"

Syaoran covered Sakura's mouth with his hand to stop her from yelling and attracting attention.

"It's not like that she is…ow."

Syaoran pulled his hand back and glared at Sakura for biting him. Sakura just stuck her tongue out at him.

"She is my friend, I think. She will need a room of her own."

"Well, that is a different story. I should have figured she was too pretty to be a street tramp. Come in, come in."

He motioned the two forward and closed the door behind him.

"So what is your story little lady?"

"Ummm…" Sakura paused unsure of how much of the truth she should give to this man.

Syaoran spoke instead.

"She is a rouge mage I'm working a job with. A special one, the infamous Archangel from the capital."

Frances gaped openly at Sakura for a moment. He like others had heard stories of the strange woman that plagued the Demon King right outside his walls. Some believed she really was heavenly sent. But a rouge mage did make for a more plausible explanation.

"It's a real honor miss. I've heard stories about you. Don't worry there is no place safer then Fran's Tavern. Fang here and his buddy Panther put a spell on the place so only those who are seeking refuge from the vanguard can notice it. Even their demons can't find us. Good thing too considering all the noise."

The three walked into a noisy bar. It was full of men and women drinking and dancing while others played music. Despite the rough looking crowd there was a welcoming feeling radiating from this place that made Sakura smile.

"Hey everyone look who's still alive." Frances yelled as he walked in.

"**Fang!"** The crowd yelled out and the music began to play even louder as people used Fang's arrival as an excuse to drink more.

"Really Frances?"

"Whatever gets them to spend more money, gotta keep this place running."

Before Sakura could take anymore in two people jumped on either side of Syaoran grabbing him by the arms.

"Fangy, fancy running into you here." One said in a drunken lisp.

"Ryou, Masaya what are you two doing here." Syaoran said in an annoyed tone.

"Hoping to hear from you concerning the job you were not hired for."

The two dragged Syaoran over to the far corner next to the bar. It was as secluded as you could get in the overcrowded pub. Sakura just followed not knowing what else to do. She had never felt so out of place in her life.

When they sat Ryou turned to Sakura as she approached.

"What are you following us for woman?"

"Relax guys she's ok. This is Archangel from the capital. She saved Panther's butt, I found him in her company. He's hurt but he'll recover. He's with an ally of hers recuperating and once he's better he'll head back east. She is partnering with me on a new job right now."

Both men, who Sakura just noticed to be, twins looked at her before high fiving each other.

"Alright new ally."

"And a cute one too."

The twins both reached over and grabbed Sakura by her arms and pulled her to sit down at the table with them.

"Sorry about being rude but you can't be too careful about who you trust these days. I'm Ryou and this is my **little** brother Masaya. We are messengers for the rebel militia."

"Excuse me." Masaya pushed Ryou's face over so he could be in front. "I don't want you to miss understand the situation. I am the **older **brother."

"No I am." Ryou pushed his brother's face out of Sakura's line of sight.

"No you're not. Everyone agrees I'm older looking and more mature."

"Nobody but you thinks that. It is obvious to everyone but you, that I am the oldest."

"Well mom says she thinks I'm older."

"Well dad says he thinks it's me."

The two continued arguing while Sakura watched unsure how to respond. Next to her Syaoran sighed in exasperation. They were always like this when they were drunk.

"The truth is their parents forgot which one was born first. Don't ask me why it matters but they argue about it all the time."

Just then a young girl carrying a tray came up to the table. She looked to be about 13 years old with short brown hair and eyes. She wore a simple brown dress with a serving apron on. She placed four mugs of ail on the table.

"It's on the house, from mother."

Sakura turned to see a short woman standing next to Frances the ogre man. She was short and pudgy with dark hair and wearing a similar brown dress and an apron. The top of her head stopped at her husband's waist.

"_Strange pair." _

"Thanks Maggie." Syaoran barely looked at the girl but she still blushed and hid her face behind her tray.

"Do you want anything to eat Mr. Fang?"

"Some of your ma's famous beef stew will be great."

"Same for me."

Ryou and Masaya shouted their orders while walking around the table hands locked together trying to wrestle the other down.

"Since I am not paying I think I will have a nice big steak with some mashed potatoes on the side and whatever vegetable your mom wants to toss in."

Syaoran leaned back on his chair and smirked at Sakura who glared at him.

"I'll have some grilled flounder if you have it. With some apples whole not cut."

"Ok, I'll get your food right away."

"Thanks Maggie you're the best." Syaoran was still smirking at Sakura as he spoke but his words caused the little waitress to turn beat red and hide her face behind her tray.

"Really." She giggled and ran away bumping into people as she went.

"Is she ok." Sakura asked as she watched the retreating girl head behind the bar and fall down.

"She's fine." Masaya said as he and his brother continued to circle the table. "She just has a huge crush on Fang here."

"Poor Fangy he can't help that the ladies love him." Ryou agreed. "You better not go breaking our little Maggie's heart you wolf you."

Both brothers clasped each other on the shoulder before howling like wolves into the air.

"Oh Fang I love you, you're so awesome, and cool and manly."

"Oh Fang I wanna have your children, do what you want to me."

Syaoran glared at the brothers in annoyance before his smirk returned. Syaoran took a sip of his drink and put it down before speaking.

"I wonder what Rika and Naoko would say if they knew you stopped here to drink and play around while on the job."

Both brothers stopped and became noticeably pale making Sakura wonder who this Rika and Naoko were. She could not help but laugh when both brothers went to their knees and began begging Syaoran not to tell and offering him anything he wanted for his silence. While they were pleading with and hugging Syaoran who was trying to push them away Maggie came and put a basket with three apples on the table.

"I'll be right back."

Sakura took the apples and darted off.

"Where is she going?" Syaoran watched her turn to the direction of the bathroom before relaxing.

"Maybe she uses apples for some weird female beauty treatment."

"Yeah I have seen girls do some strange things to their faces."

"I don't even want to know. Now get off me."

Syaoran pushed the two brothers away and onto the floor.

In the bathroom Sakura summoned her star wand and used the **Through** card to pass through the walls to the outside. She then used the **Jump** card to jump silently from one roof to another until she came up to the town fields. She passed through the corn field silently and was confident no one saw her slip out of town past curfew. At the edge of the field she took out another card but was stopped by Kero popping out of her bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a new friend I hope. That is if my plan works."

Kero looked at the card she held confused. What was she planning to do with that one?

"Mimic the melody Syaoran played on his pipe, Song"

The song spirit appeared in front of her mistress and did as commanded playing the notes in a soft voice.

When the melody was complete Pegasus appeared from the sky landing a few feet away. When it noticed Syaoran was not present Pegasus became immediately agitated and flared its wings preparing to fly away.

"Please wait, I am not going to hurt you."

Sakura took an apple from the basket and held it out in front of her. Pegasus took an immediate interest in the bright red treat.

"Syaoran said you forage for yourself but I wanted to brig you a gift to show there are no hard feelings about the race. I saw Syaoran giving you apples before so I though you liked them."

Pegasus eyed the apples and the girl holding them suspiciously. There was plenty around for him to eat but he had a taste for apples and human grown apples were especially good.

The girl placed the apple on the ground and took several steps back giving him room. Sure that she was not moving Pegasus trotted up to the apple and began eating it.

"Are you telling me you came all the way out here to feed the cheating horse?"

Sakura shushed at Kero and pushed him back into the bag. She had always wanted to see a real Pegasus and she was not going to miss out on a chance to become friends with one while they were traveling together.

"Great you feed the horse, now what about me?"

"I'll feed you when we get back to the room. There are too many people in the tavern for me to slip you something."

When Pegasus was finished eating he grunted his approval and stomped on the ground eye the remaining two apples in the basket. Sakura took the second apple and held it out in her hand. Pegasus slowly trotted closer before snatching the apple and fluttering back several paces. When he was finished with the second apple Sakura held out the third but this time closer to her body.

"Come on its ok, see I'm nice."

This time Pegasus came up and ate the apple directly from her hand apparently deciding Sakura was not a threat. He licked her hand a little when she was done earning a giggle from the girl with the soothing presence. Sakura tensely raised her hand up and patted Pegasus on the head. She was practically bursting with happiness when the majestic creature closed its eyes and allowed her to pet him.

"You're the most magnificent magical creature I have ever seen."

"Sakura! You don't think that **nag** is better then **me** do you?"

A teary eyed Kero flew up to Sakura's face surprising Pegasus who took a few steps back.

"Kero! You scared him."

"So what it's a winged horse what's the big deal!"

The winged horse responded to Kero by blowing hard threw its nose causing the guardian beast to loose balance and crash into the ground.

"That's it! You want a piece of me you girl's coloring book reject."

Before Kero could lung at Pegasus Sakura griped him in her hand.

"I got to go back but I'll see you in the morning bye."

Sakura turned running back through the corn field with Kero in hand yelling about revenge. Sakura could not stop smiling the whole way back. Suddenly paying for Syaoran's dinner did not feel like such a big deal.

**Back at the Tavern**

"Where were you?" Syaoran asked as soon as Sakura got back to the table. She had been gone way to long for a bathroom break. Even a girl's bathroom break.

"Making some new friends."

Sakura smiled brightly at him causing him to blush and look back to his dinner.

As the night went on Sakura spent most of the evening talking and drinking with Ryou and Masaya. She laughed as the two danced arm in arm around the tables with the crowd cheering them on. An open spaced was left in the center of the tavern for people to dance in and Sakura enjoyed watching people have such care free fun. It had been so long since she laughed and danced and it felt great. After a few too many drinks Sakura and several others found themselves dancing arm to arm around the room with the brothers leading the way. As word spread that she was Archangel everyone in the tavern seemed to want to introduce themselves to her.

Syaoran watched with little interest. He could feel the alcohol clouding his senses too. Maggie kept refilling his glass making him loose track of how much he drank. It was not something he usually did but he had been distracted by Sakura and that dame smile she kept giving him. Not to mention all the annoying guys flirting with her. For some reason, that was irritating him to no end. Syaoran rubbed his temples in an attempt to ward off his irritation. It had to be the alcohol.

'_Dame Ryou and Masaya, did they have to order four pitchers of mead?'_

"Fangy come join us." Ryou called from across the room.

"Not happening."

Not about to be dragged into their nonsense, Syaoran decided to head up to his room for the night. But as soon as he stood up from his chair Sakura appeared in front of him visibly drunk and happy about it.

"You know I have come to the conclusion that you are a mean and boring person."

Sakura pointed a finger in his nose making several people around them laugh.

"And I have come to the conclusion that you are drunk and need to be put to bed." He told her.

"I don't wanna." Sakura turned around crossing her arms and pouting like a child.

"You are just cranky because you don't know how to have fun. I bet you can't dance either."

"I can, I just don't want to."

"Yeah right, the mighty Fang all talk and no bite."

Syaoran eye twitched as he glared at her. Maybe it was the alcohol but her taunting was really pissing him off.

"I know he should do the Right of Passage dance with Archangel that would prove he can move." A woman called out from the crowd.

Excitement spread through the tavern at the suggestion.

"Yeah that would be awesome to see again after so many years."

"I've never scene it."

"You almost never see two mages anywhere at the same time anymore so it never happens."

"Yeah, do it."

"**DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"**

Syaoran's twitching became worse as he tried to drown out the chanting of the crowd. Was this girl out to destroy his reputation or something?

"Well what do you say, looser pays for the rooms tonight? Of course if you can't do it…"

Syaoran surprised Sakura when he gripped her by the wrist and stared her down strait in the eye. His pride was not going to stand down before this girl.

"Alright, you're on!"

Excited and encouraging cheering went up threw the crowd as they moved to make room for the two in the center of the dance area. The Right of Passage was a ritualistic dance that had been preformed by mages at festivals in the old kingdom. When a young mage reach maturity they would perform the dance, usually with a comrade, parent, mentor, or sibling. Most mages stayed in the same town for generations so when the local family had a child come of age it was a big deal in the whole town and the festival that year would revolve around the dance. This practice stopped after the rise of the Demon King but most free mages still knew and passed the steps to the dance on in secret. But since most free mages lived in hiding it was rare to see the dance performed openly. The dance itself looked more like a mock fight then a dance and was suppose to be an amazing spectacle to watch.

The musicians who were all old enough to remember the old kingdom switched the tempo of the music from lively party music to the deep dramatic tempo that went along with the dance. Sakura and Syaoran bowed to one and other before bringing the back of their right hands up to meet in perfect synchronicity. The two began to walk in a circle their hands still touching. The world around seemed to fade away as amber and emerald eyes bore into each other daring the other to move first. The tempo of the music picked up as the two jumped away from each other and began performing the steps to the dance.

The dance itself was a mix of martial arts and dance that when performed well made the participants look like they are in a choreographed fight rather than a dance. In the old kingdom the performers would practice for days and even then it was rarely done flawlessly.

The fact that both Sakura and Syaoran were drunk and unpracticed made their performance even more impressive. The two moved in perfect unison as if they had done so a million times together. Their movements were perfectly coordinated with each other and the music. Not a single mistake was made right up to the end when both cartwheeled on to their hands and launched themselves in the air to land in the place the other last stood. They turned to meet hand to hand as Syaoran pulled Sakura towards himself and back. Sakura twirled to his lead before the two did one final turn bringing the back of their hands up to meet with the last beat of the song.

Applause, cheering, and toasting went up through the room

"Well what do you think of that?" Frances asked his wife.

Never in his life had he seen Fang act in such a bold and public manner.

His wife was smiling while she watched the two openly argue about who won the bet.

"They look cute together. He seems different with her somehow, happier maybe. I think Archangel may be just the woman Fang needs in his life. I've always worried he would never find happiness and love in his life with the way he is so distant from everyone."

"I think she is ugly and stupid."

Both turned to their daughter as she throws down her drying towel and storms off.

"I don't think our daughter has accepted that Fang is too old for her."

Masaya and Ryou had the whole tavern vote and they heavily declared Sakura as the winner. Causing Sakura to jump up and down while sticking her tongue out at a grumbling Syaoran who felt the results were skewed. The tavern had far more men then women and of course they all voted for Sakura. After the voting Frances began to clear the place out, most were staying in rooms in the connecting inn while others snuck back home through the shadows of the night.

Frances's wife Tammy led Sakura and Syaoran up to their room for the night. Syaoran requested two rooms but there was only one available and it had only one large bed. Tammy giggled out an apology before telling the two to 'behave' and leaving.

'_Just my luck.'_

Sakura is ½ passed out with one arm flung around Syaoran for support. He discards their bags to the side and pulls Sakura over to the bed. She tumbles into bed laughing about having a fun night before promptly falling asleep. Syaoran takes off her shoes and tucks her in.

"Hey what about my dinner."

Kero's complaint are quieted when Syaoran hands him a sizable piece of cake he had packed for the beast figuring Sakura was to inebriated to feed the whinny magical creature.

Syaoran kicked off his shoes and looked toward the munching Kero and the snoozing Sakura before heading to the wash room for a much needed bath.

'_I hope this is not a preview of the rest of this journey.'_

In the morning Sakura awoke with a disorientating headache.

'_What would my parents say if they saw me hung over and sharing a room with a guy?'_

She looked over to Syaoran who was sleeping in an uncomfortable looking position in a large chair with a blanket.

'_Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.'_

After washing up and waking Kero, Sakura roused a cramped and grouchy Syaoran who promptly blamed her for his misery and oversleeping. Rather than argue Sakura surprised him by using the **Little** card to shrink his belonging the same way she did her own.

"Stop complaining it's easier to carry isn't it?"

It was but Syaoran was not going to give her the satisfaction by admitting it.

A knock on the door alerted the trio to the arrival of Ryou and Masaya who invited Sakura and Syaoran to breakfast. They told Syaoran they would inform the militia leader about the Panther and thanked Syaoran for finding him.

"Do you have a message we should pass to the Prince?"

Ryou looked at Syaoran as he spoke to the mercenary.

This caught Sakura's attention because their question meant that these two, rowdy as they were, had direct contact with the prince. Something Eriol claimed was an exclusive privilege to a select few in the rebel militia.

'_They must be important.'_

"Tell him I have plenty of work lined up and won't be taking any jobs from him for a while."

"He won't be pleased. You are one of his favorite demon killing gofer. Despite not being an active militia agent." Masaya spoke this time.

"That is the point. I can do what I want, when I want, and go where I want. I don't answer to anybody and that is the way I like it."

They all bid Frances and his family goodbye before leaving the tavern. Sakura feared her hangover was worse than she thought because it was making her feel like Maggie was giving her dirty looks through breakfast. She was also confused when Tammy gave her a hug goodbye.

"Take good care of him. He's a little rough around the edges but he is a good and kind boy at heart."

Take care of who? Did this woman somehow know about Kero? Had she seen him stealing bites of her breakfast? She decided not to tell Syaoran in case he overreacted.

Ryou and Masaya went off their own way once they reached the outskirts of the town. Hidden amongst the corn field Syaoran plays the same melody from before on his flute and Pegasus promptly appears. While Syaoran puts his flute away he reminds Sakura not to get too close to Pegasus. But when he turns around he falls over at the sight of Sakura petting Pegasus while the magical animal eats and apple from her hand.

"You are so friendly. I'm going to call you Rainbow, huh what do you think." Sakura hugs Pegasus as she speaks.

Syaoran stares at Sakura absolutely dumbstruck.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding him, obviously. Can't you tell?"

"But you can't… I'm the only one he… His name is **not** Rainbow."

Pegasus stomps his foot and grunts his approval.

"You traitorous horse! What do you mean you like it?

Pegasus grunts and flaps his wings a little.

"What do you mean she is nice and cute? Will you just go to anyone who holds an apple in front of your nose?"

Sakura and Kero stand back and watch the two converse. Pegasus would occasionally push Syaoran over with his head as Syaoran tried to pull at his main.

"Can he understand Rainbow?" Sakura asked Kero.

"Well they are bonded so I guess it could be possible. Unusual, but possible."

"How cute that must mean that Syaoran and Rainbow's bond is special."

"He's name is not Rainbow. He's a horse not a mare." Syaoran yelled at Sakura who glared back.

"I can tell that he's a boy, and I think it's better than just calling him Pegasus. He reminds me of my favorite childhood story. The two main characters were a Pegasus named Rainbow and a bunny named Cotton."

"Hey maybe if we start calling the kid Cotton he'll stop complaining."

"_This is the worse job ever, my dignity won't survive much more of this. I'm going to kill Eriol myself next time I see him."_

Vesna means spring in Slavic

Sorry for the long wait but we both have two jobs and work 7 days a week now. Dame student loans! I have most of the first half of this story rough drafted and we are still plotting out the second half and final chapters. Updates may be kind of slow but I promise the story is alive and well. Expect more to come.


End file.
